


Fire and Blood

by Drinor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate season 8, Arya Stark - Freeform, Books, Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dark Jon Snow, Dark Jonerys, F/M, Fire and Blood, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Game of Thrones Alternate Season 08, GoT, Greyjoy, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Jon Snow - Freeform, Jon is a Targaryen, Jonerys, Lannister, Night King - Freeform, Pregnant Sex, R Plus L Equals J, Romance, Sansa Stark - Freeform, Season 8, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stark - Freeform, Targaryen, anti starks, episode, tyrion lannister - Freeform, winter is coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drinor/pseuds/Drinor
Summary: Starts after Season 7Jon and Daenerys reach Winterfell but No Northern is happy including The StarksJon doesn’t like their dislike towards DaenerysThis is a Dark Jonerys story, Jon won’t push Dany away because he’s a TargaryenJon’s name is Jaehaerys TargaryenNight King is not really that important in this StoryPro Targaryen and Anti Stark
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 204
Kudos: 288





	1. A Targaryen Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys spend time together and reveal their past to each other and have a hot time together.

**Jon Snow**

He was in bed with his Dany in the boat going towards White Harbor, Last night he went to Daenerys’s chamber, he wasn’t sure she was going to let him inside, for a long time Jon thought and was sure that Dany would push him away and probably make things worse between each other, he still remembered her eyes when she open the door for him, the look of love and lust.

When she started opening the door more for him he knew she had the same feelings for him, at that moment he felt the happiest person in the world, he still remembered what Ser Davos told him about his feelings after they returned from the wall ‘ _We all might die in this war, why not spend the time left as a happy person’._

He was very happy to listen to him, The war with The Night King will come soon, they all might die, he looked at Daenerys who was sleeping very peaceful like an angel send just for him, he smiled and slowly kissed her in her sweet lips “hmmm” she murmured and opens her violet eyes slowly and looks at him “I don’t remember I have ever wake up like this” she said quietly, her hand slowly going behind his neck, “Waking up with you is the best moment of my life” he said and she was very happy to hear that from him, she press her lips to his lips, her tongue ask for permission and he gladly open his mouth and their tongue dance around, ‘is so sweet and wet’ Jon thought and feels his cock hardened and she feels that as well and smiles while kissing him.  
  


”Looks like the wolf have come out and wants to play” she said with a seductive tone and her hand slowly going towards his rock hard cock, she kiss him again and squeeze his cock, Jon groans in her mouth and she now was on top of him, she looks at his grey eyes full of love and lust, Jon knew they didn’t talk that much last night or not even at all and he wanted to talk to her and know her better “What will the others think?” He asked with a smile as she slowly starts kissing his jaw and then making sloppy kisses in his neck “I’m the Queen Jon why should We care what they think” she answered quietly, she moves her finger around his wounds in the chest, she feels very bad,sad and angry everytime she saw them.

Just thinking that maybe she would never meet him and take him away from her made her body fill with rage, “Your tongue is Amazing Jon, let me show you what my tongue can do” she said with a smile and starts kissing each one of his scars, His eyes widened when she said that but he didn’t wanted her to do something she doesn’t like just to please him “Dany have you done this before?” He asked nervous as she reaches her desire location.

“No you will be the first one, you’re mine and I want to fulfill every desire you might have” she answered quietly, Jon was so lost in his thoughts that it was hard for him to hear every word.

She starts kissing the top of the cock and then start licking from the balls to the top and then took him in her sweet mouth, “ohh fuck” Jon couldn’t believe how good this feels, Ygritte never did this for him, the most beautiful woman in the world sucking his cock, Jon puts his hand behind her head and makes her suck deeper, she gladly do that and suck faster and deeper, she tries and puts the whole cock in her mouth and Jon feels touching her throat, _How could I ever join the Night’s Watch_ Jon asks himself as she keeps sucking and using her tongue, suddenly her mouth is gone and he opens his eyes “I want you to look at me, I want you to see Daenerys Targaryen sucking your cock like a whore” she demanded and put him in her mouth again, he looks at her and sees the most beautiful lips around his cock, Jon feels he’s close “Dany Dany” he warms but she doesn’t care, in that moment she puts his whole cock in her mouth and he spreads his seed in her throat, she swallows it “You taste so sweet my wolf” she said, she crawls at his face again and kiss him passionately, she force her tongue in his mouth.

Jon feels her breast in his chest, he looks at her eyes, he loves her but still is not able to tell her _I’m only a bastard while she’s a queen_ he thinks to himself and his smile slowly fades from his face, Dany notice that “What’s wrong?” She asks concerned, Jon shook his head “nothing Dany, just thinking about something” she smiles when she hears him calling her Dany “please always call me Dany in private” she said with a big smile, she could see the surprise look on his face and his smile returned.

Jon rolls with her and he’s on top of her and attacks her mouth “Let me take care of you” he said and starts kissing her neck, she moans quietly, he goes down to her breasts “They’re so perfect” he says as he starts kissing and licking her creamy breasts, she moans louder “Suck them Jon” she said wanting to sound as a command but sounded more like begging, he starts kissing and licking her nipple and then sucking, she loves the attention Jon gives her body how he worships her.

He starts giving the same attention to the other breast, Jon goes down to her wet core, “You’re so wet Dany” Jon said quietly and connects his mouth to her pussy, she bites her lower lip to avoid her moans, he licks, kiss and suck her wet pussy and she feels her pleasure growing by every second “Ohhh fuck fuck” she moans louder and tries her best to not scream, she knows that Missandei might come in any second but right now she doesn’t care about anyone except Jon and what’s he’s doing to her to make her feel _So Good._

She feels her body is almost at the edge “Yes Jon Right There” she moans louder and finally shatters, she screams his name in pleasure not being able to hold back and not wanting.

She breathes heavily and tries to stop her body from shaking, Jon kiss her again in the lips and she taste herself, “Good Morning Dany” Jon said with a smile “Good Morning Jon” she replied and decided that she wants to wake up like this with him every morning until the rest of her days.

”I need you inside me Jon, your Queen commands you” she said with a funny voice, he starts kissing her jawline and whispers “As my Dany commands” with a quick move he thrust deep inside her “Ohh Fuck” she moans and Jon starts moving his hips, going deeper with every thrust making her moan his name over and over again, he loved hearing her moans, “Deeper Harder Jon” she moans and Jon thrusts faster, she feels she’s close “Cum Jon Cum for me” she said louder than she expected and they both cum in same time, he spreads his seed deep inside, Dany for a moment prays that his seed will take rot in her womb.

Jon lay next to her breathing heavily and trying to catch his breath “I should leave now, everyone else is awake by now” Jon said, Dany wanted him to stay longer, “Stay here and break the fast with me, I can tell Missandei to bring you food as well” she said trying to make him stay here longer, Jon wanted to stay but he didn’t know what the others would think especially Tyrion.

“What about the others?” Jon asks looking at her, she puts her hand on his chest “Jon the others already know we’re together” she replied with a giggle, Jon liked the sound of her but the idea of others hearing them terrified him.

”very well you win Dany” Jon said and she felt very happy about it, “I would like to talk you because we didn’t really talk that much last night or this morning” she said and her hand on his scars, Jon knew very well what she wanted to ask “How?” she asks feeling sad and angry in same time.

”Night’s watch, I bring the wildlings to the other side of the wall to save them from The Night King, some men of Nights Watch didn’t agree with my decision so one night, Olly came to my room and fooled me into thinking that someone had information about my uncle Benjen, I saw a group of man, when I went there I saw a cross with the word ‘Traitor’ written in it, one by one they stab me in the chest saying ‘For The Watch’” he finished with a lot of pain and sadness in his voice.

She couldn’t believe how could someone ever do something like this to a man as sweet and honorable as Jon “How did you survive?” She asked but knowing very well there was no way for someone to survive that.

”I didn’t, I died right there in the snow, I was dead for three days until a red priest named Melisandra brought me back” Jon answered and a tear in his eye.

”Melisandra, a red priest came to me named Melisandra and she told me about you, she told me I needed to invite you to DragonStone” Dany said and she could see Jon was surprised but also angry when she mentioned Melisandra.

She knew something must have happened but doesn’t ask.

She kiss him slowly in the lips “Wait, the one who killed you” “Dead, I executed them” Jon answered her.

She felt better that whoever did this to him has faced justice, “You know you’re not the first Targaryen I have meet” Jon said and she looks at him confused “in Castle Black our master was Aemon Targaryen your great uncle” she starts smiling “Where is he?” She asked immediately hoping that there was someone else from her family.

”He died Dany, he died in his sleep” he answered sad that he needed to say that to her, she feels a tear developing in her eye “I’m truly the only one left” she said quietly resting her head on his chest, Jon didn’t really know how what to say to her to make her feel better “He once told me ‘A Targaryen Alone in The World is a Terrible Thing’”.

Daenerys understood that, she has always felt alone without a family, she had her brother but he turned bad after they left The House with The Red Door and Lemon Tree Outside, the only home she ever knew back then when her brother was good with her and let her sleep with him whenever she was scared and told her stories of their family and telling her once they he has the iron throne they will finally be safe and happy.

“I have always felt alone” she said and a tear rolling down her face, “I have as well” she looks at him when he said that “I have been raised in Winterfell that’s true but I never felt at home there, I had food and a bed to sleep but people always looked at me like I was some kind of monster especially Lady Stark who even punished me every time I would best Robb on anything so I always let him win and tried to look stupid when we studied” he said with sadness in his voice and remembering his childhood.

”Forgive me but I’m happy that woman is dead then or I would have feed her to my dragons” she said seriously and Jon knew very well she would actually do that.

”Arya,Robb,Bran and Rickon played with me especially Arya, she was always my favorite sister but Sansa she took after her mother and avoided me at all cost like I had some kind of sickness” Jon confessed and Dany feelt angry that she treated her Jon like that.

”After we reach Winterfell I will have a word with her” she said seriously and angry, Jon smile at that “There’s no need Dany, she was only a girl back then” Jon replied trying to make her feel better but Dany wasn’t convinced.

Jon had told her how they got Winterfell from the Boltons and how she hasn’t told him about Knights of The Vale, she didn’t knew that much about Sansa but everyone would think that she tried to have him killed in that battle.

  
“Jon With how many woman you have been?” She asked sure that he must have been with many other woman to be this good in bed, he smiled “Only one and one time” he answered and she looks at him surprised “How is that possible?” She asked immediately.

”only one time Dany” he answered and she knew very well he was telling the truth “How is possible you’re very good at this” she said still shocked by his answer.

”I have heard many things from my time spend with Theon Greyjoy and my brother Robb, they always talked about woman” he answered.

”Now will you tell me how were you able to hatch your eggs?” Jon asked, Daenerys was about to answer when someone knocks on the door “Your grace can I come in?” it was Missandei, Jon shook his head “Come in” Dany answered and Jon immediately turns his head away and looked at the other side avoiding Missandei, Dany burst out laughing when she sees how shy he is, Missandei smiled as well and was surprised to see Dany in bed with someone, Daario spend nights with Daenerys as well in Meereen but he always left before anyone could come in her room.

”Missandei can you bring me and Jon food we would like to eat together” she asked and Missandei nodded “of course your grace and Lord Tyrion asked me if he could have a discussion with you after you eat” she asked and Dany’s smile faded immediately, she didn’t wanted to deal with him or whatever reason he would give to not be with Jon.

”of course but only after I eat with Jon” she answered and Missiandei left the room.

”He probably knows about us and will most likely complain” Jon said turning his head to her, “I don’t care what are his reasons” she answered but Jon wasn’t sure if she should not care.

After some minutes of waiting Missandei comes with food for both of them, bread,meat, honey and wine.

Jon and Daenerys starts eating “You wanted to know how I hatch my dragons?” Dany asks remembering that he asked that before Missandei came.

Jon nodded and eat some meat with wine, “the eggs were given to me in my marriage with Khal Drogo, I hated him in the beginning but then I grow to love him or maybe I thought it was love, he had an injury and a woman told me she can heal him, she lied to me, I was pregnant” she feels tears in her eyes while telling this part of the story “Stop Dany, there’s no reason you have to tell me” Jon said but she shook her head.

”I was pregnant and she told me she can heal him ‘Only Death Can Pay For Life’ she told me that, I lost my unborn son because of her and she cursed me to never have children and Drogo he was alive but he couldn’t move or speak, I killed him to pull him out of his misery, then I burned the witch, the body of my husband in a pyre, the eggs were there as well and I step into the fire and I came out with three dragons and unburnt” she finished and she saw the look of surprise and pride in his eyes.

She was worried he would think of her as some kind of monster, he puts his hands around her shoulder and hugs her “I understand why you did it and you should know you’re amazing and the most powerful woman I have ever known” he said with pride and she smiled “Thank You Jon” she said tears still in her face.

He uses his hand to remove them “Let’s eat or Tyrion will get angry” he said with a funny voice and she chuckle at that.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

She leaves the room with Jon, they walk towards the deck, she sees Ser Davos with Tyrion, she wasn’t sure what they’re talking about but she thinks is about her and Jon, “I will go talk to Ser Davos” Jon said and starts walking towards Davos, they leave Tyrion and she starts walking towards Tyrion, he turns to her “Finally you decided to come out” he said with a sarcastic tone, she didn’t like him mocking her “What do you want Tyrion?” She asked seriously with her queen tone.

”I want to ask what do you want to do with Jon?” Tyrion asks quietly _Here we go_ Daenerys thought to herself.

”What are you trying to say Tyrion?” She asked but she knew that he knew about them, heck maybe everyone knew about them in this ship.

”What I’m saying is he already bend the knee save your bed and your feelings for someone better” he said seriously and Dany was furious, _How dare he talks about my feelings like they’re something you can just switch from one person to another_ she feels her blood boiling “I need to remind you Lord Tyrion, that is up to me who I will marry and is not your problem with who I spend my time in bed and no one else” she stated and Tyrion understood she was dead serious.

”I understand your grace but you need to understand the northern won’t be happy if they understand that you’re sleeping with their King, they will think he bend the knee because you seduced him” Tyrion said trying to make her understand why he doesn’t like this.

She shook her head “I’m already bringing the largest army to help them and defeat The Army of The Dead and I still don’t have The Iron Throne, I already lost one dragon to save Jon and if that’s not enough to convince them then nothing ever will be” she answered but she was already thinking to marry Jon when they arrive in Winterfell that will make the lords look at her in a good way she hoped.

Tyrion sigh defeated “Very well but save your marriage for someone else” Tyrion said but it looked more like a command rather than a suggestion, she looks at him angry “Very well” she answered calmly but inside she was angry.

She sees Ser Jorah talking to Jon, for her Jorah was always a good friend but he better not tell or do anything to Jon because of jealousy.

She starts walking towards them, Ser Jorah stops talking whatever he was talking with Jon but Dany understood immediately that they were heaving a heat discussion, Jon turns to her and she could see he had face filled with guilt and sadness _What have you told him Ser Jorah?_ Dany asked herself angry.

”your grace” Jorah said but she was focused on Jon “Ser Jorah let me talk alone with King Jon” she demanded he didn’t looked pleased but walks away.

Jon looks at her confused “I bend the knee Dany, I’m not a king anymore” he said, “Don’t worry about that Jon but tell me what were you talking with Ser Jorah?” She asked immediately.

Jon looks down avoiding her gaze which made Dany even more worried “Jon look at me” she demanded and Jon looks at her “What did you talk about?” She asked more like a command.

”He told me that if I would marry you I would be far away from my home and that I would barely see my siblings, he also told me that I’m nothing but a bastard and that you deserve better than me” he answered and Dany could see he truly thought that he wasn’t good enough for her.

She looks at him and put her hand on his face “Don’t ever think that you’re not good enough, to me you’re a king and you will always be a king, I don’t bloody care about your last name and everyone who dares to say anything against that are happy to discuss it with Drogon” she said honestly and Jon looks at her surprised and love in his eyes.

“Dany I love you but you’re a queen, he told me that you had someone in Meereen and you left him behind after you got bored and he told me you would do the same after you take The Iron Throne” he explained and Dany feels her blood boiling _How dares he compare Jon with Daario, I will make sure to show him his place_ Dany thought to herself.

”Jon, I never loved Daario I just felt alone and I needed someone but I never loved him” after she said that she saw confidence in his eyes “Tomorrow at morning we will announce to them that we will marry after we reach Winterfell” she said with a smile, Jon’s eyes widened, “I love you Dany” he said honestly with a voice full of happiness and love, “I love you too Jon” she replied and kiss him with passion, she feels his tongue seeking permission and she gladly opens her mouth for the tongue.

She pulls back to breath and rest her forehead on his forehead “Tonight bring all your things in my room” she said and he nodded.

Dany wanted to talk with Jorah for talking to Jon like that but decided to spend her day with Jon and talk to them tomorrow morning.

”How long will take to reach White Harbor?” Dany asks as they walk towards their room, “I think it should take at least 3 weeks” Jon answered with a smile, Dany felt her heart wanting to burst _3 more weeks with my wolf_ she licked her lips thinking about it, Jon noticed that and she knew he was hard for her.


	2. A Dream of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion Reveal something and Daenerys announce something.  
> Jon has terrible nightmares.

**Jon Snow**

He wake up again with his Dany in his arms, he still couldn't believe how the most beautiful woman in the world is with him, he still remembered the words Ser Jorah and Tyrion told him yesterday, after he talked with Dany and she told him they would marry and then later Tyrion came to him.

_' "How are you Jon?" Tyrion asked while he was standing alone in his room, Jon looks at him and knows very well why he's there "What do you want Tyrion?" Jon asked with a harsh voice, Tyrion looks at him and closes the door of his room and takes a step forward "You understand what your Banners will think if they know you are with our Queen?" Tyrion asked with a calm voice but Jon understood he was not happy with this at all, a part of his mind cursed himself for being a bastard and if only he was trueborn he would not have problems._

_"I know that Lord Tyrion and Jorah told me the same so did he tell me because he was concerned that I didn't have good intentions or did you tell him to tell me the things he told me?" Jon asked angry and clearly showing it,_

_Tyrion didn't answer for a few moments and Jon could see he was thinking what to say about this "Jorah is a good friend of the Queen but you need to understand she needs allies to take the Throne and best alliances are with" "Marriage" Jon finished for him and understanding his point._

_"Your banners might choose Sansa or Bran if they're not happy with your decision" Tyrion warned him with a determined tone._

_"Is this because I'm a bastard?" Jon asked angry at him, Tyrion looked at him and hesitated to answer "I'm sorry Jon I didn't mean that" Tyrion said but Jon didn't care._

_"The lords of The North choose me to lead them, I'm bringing the biggest army in the world to save all of us,Dany lost her child to save my pathetic life even before I bend the knee" Jon raised his voice and then talks again "if that's not enough reason for them to see I did the right thing then I don't fucking care" Jon finished angry._

_Tyrion nodded and turns to the door "Trust me Jon, I'm happy that the queen is happy but this world doesn't care about it" Tyrion finished and opens the door and left the room._

_Jon sat on the edge of the bed thinking about all this, his whole life he was never happy, truly happy and Jon knew Daenerys makes him happy so for the first time he wanted to do the right thing for himself '_

He brought his things to her room and Ser Davos was sleeping in his room now, they will announce today that they will marry, Dany told him to not care what they will say but Jon was thinking about what his lords will say, Daenerys told him they will rule together equally and they should not be bother instead be happy that a Stark will be on The Iron Throne, Jon thought the same but he knew they will not like when they find out that North is not Independence anymore but he couldn't understand why that was a bad thing, they always needed The Reach to survive through Winter and being independent might doom all of them.

Jon sees it was late in the morning and they might need to go to their meeting very soon "Jon" he hears Dany call him, he looks at her and sees she's awake "I'm so happy to wake up with you" Dany said quietly and smiling to him, he gets closer and gives her a soft kiss in the lips "hhmmm" she murmured "Is that all?" She asked with an innocent voice and her hand roaming around his hair "Well you told Tyrion yesterday we will have a meeting in the morning" Jon said and kissing her nose, her smiles reach her eyes "Well they can wait" she said and kiss him, "Your grace the others are waiting for you" it was Missandei who said but didn't open the door, Dany sigh in defeat "We are coming Missandei" she answered.

Jon gets up and starts wearing his clothes "We will continue this later Dany" he said and she looks at him "I will hold you in that promise" she said and bite her lower lip.

They dress and leave the room together and walking towards the meeting room, Jon opens the door and notice the look on everyone's faces, Ser Davos was smiling at him, Lord Varys had his usual neutral face, Tyrion didn't look happy or angry, Ser Jorah had a little smile on his face.

"Good morning your grace" one by one said and they took their position, Jon was standing close to Dany but not very close, Ser Davos was on his left a bit far, while Tyrion and Varys were in front of them, Ser Jorah was in Daenerys's right close to Tyrion.

Tyrion looked he was about to say something but Daenerys talks first "I have an announcement to make" Daenerys said with her queen voice, Tyrion looked at her and knew what she was about to say "I will marry Jon Snow once we reach Winterfell and we will rule equally" she finished and looked at everyone's faces.

Ser Davos nodded at Jon, Varys didn't seem to care or just didn't show it while Ser Jorah looks happy for the Queen but Tyrion didn't "Your grace are you sure about this?" Tyrion asked calmly, Daenerys simply nodded her head.

Jon could see Tyrion was trying to think what to say "your grace what about The Iron Throne, how do you think any lord from the other kingdoms will support you if you marry Jon Snow" Tyrion asked a bit angry, "I can make Jon a Stark if that's your problem" Daenerys answered with a very cold voice letting Tyrion know to be careful what he wanted to say.

"Your grace I have received words from Dorne that a prince is ruling now, I don't know who he is but how do you think you can take his Army for your cause" Varys said looking at Daenerys.

Jon could see Daenerys didn't like their games "With Jon Snow I have the support of The Vale,Riverlands and The North" Daenerys answered with a little smile "Your grace Jon Snow has already bend the knee" Tyrion said immediately and Daenerys shots him a death glare which makes him to shut up.

"My decision is final" Daenerys said with a very cold voice.

Tyrion shook his head but didn't say anything and neither did Lord Varys and Ser Jorah "Congratulations your grace" Ser Davos said with a happy voice and smiling, Jon and Daenerys returned the smile.

"We need to discuss a plan to defeat the army of the dead" Jon said trying to change the subject, Tyrion sigh "Very well" he said.

"We have The Dothraki,The Unsullied, The North army and two dragons against the dead" Jon said but was interrupted by Tyrion "You forgot The Lannister army" Tyrion said but Jon wasn't sure if they will actually come, Dany told him that might not come and he agreed.

"Let's hope they will come Lord Tyrion because I don't really trust your sister or your brother" Daenerys said and Jon nodded.

"Trust me, she will come, she has a reason to" Tyrion answered convinced of what he said.

"What do you mean?" Jon asked not sure what he meant and how he's so sure she will help.

"What?" Tyrion asked like he didn't hear him, "You said 'she has a reason' what do you mean by that?" Jon asked again and everyone's attention went to Tyrion.

"Your grace, she... she's pregnant and I Promised her child will live as lord of Castely Rock" Tyrion answered afraid and avoiding Daenerys's gaze.

"Because of your stupid battle plan, I lost The Reach,Dorne and Iron Islands and you make a decision without my permission" she said angry and Jon was thinking why Tyrion was still Hand of The Queen when he's so horrible at his job.

"I needed to make that decision" Tyrion said still avoiding her gaze "Very well but if she doesn't bring her army to help, then her child will live with nothing" She said with a very cold voice and Tyrion nodded.

The rest of meeting went talking about their battle plans, Tyrion offered a plan but Jon said it was stupid and he made a plan to put the army behind a barrier to not let the dead through and the archers around the wall will rain down arrows and the Queen will use her dragons to burn them, Night King is nothing without his army and they agreed with his plan.

Jon and Daenerys left the room and went to their room to break their fast together, Dany looked happy but Jon was thinking about Tyrion and Cersei "Jon" she called him and he escaped his thoughts and looks at her "were you listening?" She asked.

"Not really I was thinking about what Tyrion said" Jon answered, they were sitting close to their table in their room, "Jon you're a king don't worry " she was interrupted when Jon talked "No is not about that, you told me Tyrion made horrible plans and you lost your allies, one thing I noticed today was his plan against the night king, there was something very wrong with his plan" Jon said seriously and she looks at him.

"Did you notice how he put your army in the front line while The Lannister army was behind them" she nodded "I know that's why I didn't agree with his plan" she answered but understood what Jon meant by that.

"You think he's making bad plans in order for Cersei to win?" She asked angry but quietly, "That might be a possibility, in the war against Stannis Baratheon, he made a plan which resulted in Lannister winning thar war but now he makes bad plans" Jon stated and she nodded.

"We need to keep an eye on him" Daenerys said and he nodded, "Tell Ser Jorah, I'm sure he will help" Jon suggested and she nodded.

"Let's eat now" she said but Jon could see she couldn't really eat after what he said.

For some time none of them said anything, they just eat food which was eggs with honey and wine.

"Dany I told you I never felt Winterfell was my home, did you ever feel any place was like a home to you?" Jon asked, he sees her that she's sad for asking that, he was about to talk but "Only one place" Dany answered with sadness in her voice "In Braavos, there was a house with red door and lemon tree outside, there was the only place I ever called home, it was an amazing house, my brother Viserys was kind to me, he told me stories of our family and how everything would be fine once he gets The Iron Throne" she talks and tears developing in her eyes "Since we left that house, my brother was never the same, there are so many times I think that maybe I could have done something, I miss him" she said and tears rolling down in her face "Not the brother he was in the end but the kind one the one protected me, who loved me" she finished and she was crying and sobbing.

Jon hugs her and she rests her head on his chest "I'm really sorry Dany, you have suffered for a very long time but I swear I will always be by your side in your happiest moments and your hardest moment" Jon swore and kiss her head "Thank You Jon" she replied softly and she just wanted to stay like this forever in his arms, she felt safe and happy.

**Daenerys Targaryen - Tomorrow**

She wakes up and sees that Jon is not in bed with her, she feels very happy to be able to talk about everything with Jon, she knows for sure she loves him and he loves her, she was thinking about if his sisters will like her, _If they're anything like my Jon then they will like me as well_ she thought to herself with a smile and the door opens and she sees Missandei walking inside.

She starts fixing her hair and Dany noticed her looking at her marks around her neck "You should probably wear something different today" she said happy and Dany nodded her head.

She would usually talk to her in the morning but right now she wanted to know where Jon was "Ahh where's Jon?" She asked.

"He's playing with Ser Davos and Tyrion" she answered and Dany's face changed when she mentioned Tyrion.

She still wasn't sure what to think of it, she always thought of Tyrion as a friend but to think that he might have betrayed her, she understood Jon had a really good point and she herself thought the same now.

"Your grace can I ask you something?" She asked and Daenerys turns to her "Do you love him?" She asked insecure if she should ask that question, Dany smiled at her "I do" she answered honestly "That's good, I hope you have a happy life" she said happy.

"He looks like a good man" she said quietly and Dany nodded "He is" she said quietly.

Dany had noticed that Jon didn't sleep very well last night, she noticed him moving around his head during night, after he woke up he told her he had a very bad dream but he didn't told her what was the dream about.

She reached the room where Jon was , she opened the door and noticed that Jon had a very serious face and wasn't talking to anyone, Ser Davos was looking at him concerned "Jon you alright?" She asked but Jon just nodded and didn't say anything.

She sit on the opposite side of the table and starts eating but Jon wasn't talking to anyone, she looks at Ser Davos and he left the room.

She and Jon was alone "Jon" she said quietly, he looks at her "Just a bad dream Dany that's all" he answered and she couldn't understand why he was giving so much thought for a dream.

"What did you dream?" She asked, "I saw Winterfell burning but couldn't see who or why that happened" he answered.

"It was just a dream nothing else" she said trying to make him feel better, Jon nodded and grabs her hands.

"Let's go to our room, I can make you feel better" she said seductively and Jon smile at her "Lead the way my queen" he said and she gets up and he follows her behind.

**Jon Snow**

It was night and he was still awake and thinking about that dream It felt so Real, like I was there Jon thought to himself and looks at Dany who was sleeping peacefully.

He closed his eyes to sleep and after some time he fall asleep.

_'He was high in the sky, flying like a dragon, he could see he was on Rheagal, he was flying and felt like never before, he wasn't scared he was feeling freedom and a feeling he never felt before, he keeps flying higher and higher, he looks around but doesn't Drogon with Dany, he couldn't understand why she would not be with him, to fly together, he noticed he's in the North, everything was covered in snow, "You're Blood of The Dragon" he hears a voice telling him, he couldn't recognize the voice._

_He sees Winterfell from very far and is happy to see it but he suddenly feels rage anger and hatred, he gets closer and closer to Winterfell and Rheagal opens his mouth to breath fire "Dracarys" Jon shouted angry and Rheagal starts burning down Winterfell'._

He wakes up and noticed that he's sweating, he sees Dany was still sleeping, his mind was racing _Why did I burn down Winterfell, why did I feel so much hatred_ He asked himself and gets up to drink water.

He couldn't get that dream out of his head, he was feeling hatred even more than Ramsey killed Rickon in front of him.

He wanted to tell Daenerys but still he knew that was just a dream nothing else but then he remembered the voice, this time the voice said _'You're Blood of The Dragon'_ and he couldn't understand why and last time he heard the voice of Master Aemon _'A Targaryen Alone in The World is a Terrible Thing'_ he couldn't understand why, he was no Targaryen, he was just A Bastard.

His mind then went to his father ' _Next time we're gonna talk we're gonna talk about your mother_ ' his last words to him but he couldn't understand why he didn't tell him, he thought for so long the reason he didn't tell him but he found none.

His mind went to his mother, He was thinking about how his mother look like, in all his dreams his mother was high born, with long dark hair but he never saw her face or hear her voice, the voice he so much wanted to hear all his life, The Voice of His Mother, he remembered how in Winterfell when he was a child he always thought his mother will come for him, he wanted her to tell him she loved him, to hold him and telling tales of heroes and warriors, to never let him go but she never came and his cries during night as a child never ended.

**Let me know what do you think about this chapter.**


	3. Truth and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys reach White Harbor and Jon finds out The Truth.

**Jon Snow - After 3 Weeks - White Harbor**

Jon was waiting for Daenerys in the deck, not that much has happened, Tyrion had tried a few more times saying that their marriage was not the best decision but Jon couldn't care less what he said, Ser Jorah said he didn't see anything suspicious about Tyrion yet but Daenerys was sure that there was more, Jon knew that as well and they just needed to wait for the perfect opportunity, Jon sees The White Harbor coming to view, Jon still wasn't sure how Northerners will react to Daenerys.

He just hoped that there won't be anyone stupid enough to try and hurt Dany.

Davos told him he approved his decision for marriage but the northern might still want independence and especially since Sansa would most likely become Queen but Jon knew if that happens there will be war in all other kingdoms.

Jon had seen the same dream almost every night and he still couldn't understand why, he still hasn't told Daenerys that in his dreams he was the one who destroyed Winterfell but that part which confused him the most was the voice saying _'You're Blood of The Dragon_ ' Jon couldn't understand why him, he was no Targaryen, his father was Ned Stark and he knows his mother could have never been a Targaryen but he was the most surprised a week ago when Rheagal seemed wanting to meet him.

_' Jon was in the docks and was middle of night, he woke up because of same dream, he thought that going outside might make him feel better, Jon can only hear the sound of the water hitting the ship but then he hears a roar, Jon looks up and sees Rheagal approaching their ship, no one else was with him, Rheagal was flying lower and lower and for a moment Jon thought he would land on the ship but he just looked at Jon in a way he recognized from Ghost but then he flew high again.'_

Jon told Daenerys about this and she herself couldn't understand why, since that night Rheagal had flew low a few more times and every time he looked at him, Jon thought that maybe because he loves Daenerys but he wasn't fully convinced that was the reason.

"Nice view" he heard a voice and looks behind him and sees that is Ser Davos, "Good morning your grace" Ser Davos greeting him with a little smile, Jon didn't know why he still called him 'your grace' he was no king right now, "Good morning Ser Davos, I think everything is ready" he said and Davos nodded.

"The lords will most likely say something to Daenerys or show no respect and you should try not to lose your temper" Davos adviced and Jon just nodded.

"There's no reason for them to act disrespectful" Jon responded with a sense of pride in his voice but he knew lords of the North don't like outsiders.

He noticed some lords waiting for them in the land, "is time" he simply said and Davos walk away, Jon and Daenerys had agreed to tell the lords in Winterfell about their marriage.

"Are you happy to return?" Daenerys asked behind him, he turns his head "I'm happy but most of all is that I can show you my home where I was rised" Jon said happy, Dany smiled at him and took a few steps closer "From what you have told me Winterfell is one of the largest castles in Westeros" Dany said and Jon nodded.

"I'm happy to meet your family, do you think they will like me?" She asked and Jon could tell she was insecure, Jon nodded "they will especially Arya, she always liked to read about your house and especially for Aegon's Conquest" he said and that seemed to make Daenerys feel better.

"You said Sansa might not like me from the beginning" Dany said and Jon nodded, he knew very well Sansa might be very angry with him but he was sure everything would be fine in the end, with the help of Arya.

He wasn't sure what to tell her about Bran, he was only a child when Jon left and now Sansa said in her letters that Bran wasn't the same anymore, Jon understood that all that war would change anyone.

After a short time they reach land and Jon is greeted by Lord Wyman Manderly and a few other lords he didn't recognize, "The White Wolf has returned" Lord Wyman shouted and followed by 'Aya' he walks closer and shake the hand of Lord Wyman "Perhaps you thought I wouldn't return" Jon said with a smile and the lord laugh "Nonsense we're happy to have you here my king" he said with a smile, Jon then turns to Daenerys "I wish to introduce you Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen" Jon said with pride, he could see the lord wasn't very happy to see her.

"Is good to have you here Queen Daenerys" the lord said with a little smile and Daenerys smiled back "Thank you for your hospitality lord Wyman" Daenerys said softly, Jon noticed one of the lords taking a step closer to him "My king I finally meet you" the lord said with a real smile.

Jon didn't knew him "Thank you lord" "Howland Reed" the lord responded immediately and Jon was surprised by it.

"You were a very good friend of my father" Jon said with a big smile and shake his hand "Your father was a very good man he didn't deserve what happened to him and I would like to talk to you later" The lord said and Jon nodded in agreement.

"My king you're welcome to stay as long as you wish" Lord Wyman said, "Only one night my lord we have to reach Winterfell very soon" Jon agreed and they start following him to the castle.

"I have prepared rooms for you, a bath and hot meals" lord Wyman said, "Thank you my lord" Jon replied.

While walking he saw Lord Reed walking closer to him "My king perhaps we can talk after you rest in your room" he asked with a serious voice.

Jon looks at him "About what?" He asked and the lord looks at him and gets closer "About your mother" he whispered for no one else to hear, Jon froze in place when he heard his answer but he immediately noticed the way the others looked at him "of course my lord come to my room after a hour" Jon answered and the lord just nodded his head and walks away.

They follow lord Wyman through the castle, the castle was bigger now but Jon didn't really care about what he or the others said his only thought was about what Lord Reed said, _How can he know who my mother was, did my father tell him and if he did why didn't my father ever tell me then_ Jon asked himself and noticed he was heavily breathing.

"Show the others their rooms" Lord Wyman said to some of the servants, the others followed them and Jon was left with Lord Wyman "My king this is your room" he said with a smile and Jon just gets inside without talking to him "your grace we have prepared a feast for your arrival" he said and Jon just nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm really tired my lord can we talk in the feast" Jon said trying to make him walk away "of course my king" he answered and closed the door.

Jon noticed the room was very good, he saw the bed and just fall in it without thinking but his mind was at what Lord Reed said, Jon wanted for so long to know who his mother was and if she was alive.

Jon was both afraid and happy to have that talk with Lord Reed, _father had talked a lot about lord Reed and probably even more then he talked about Robert Baratheon_ Jon thought to himself, he starts removing his clothes and going to the bath.

_I really need a bath before that talk_ Jon walked to the water and noticed the water was boiling but he didn't really care, while relaxing his mind only went to his mother _is she dead or alive and if she's alive where is she?_ Jon asked himself, Jon had heard rumors that Ashara Dayne was his mother but Jon didn't have the purple eyes of Dayne but he wasn't sure.

After some time the water start cooling and he goes back to his bed, he wears some of his clothes and rests, he closes his eyes to sleep and after a short time he falls asleep.

_‘Jon finds himself in the crypts, he sees the kings of the north "You don't belong here" he hears a voice telling him, he walks deeper into the crypts and sees the statue of his father and close to the statue a woman with long dark hair, the woman was crying but Jon couldn't see her face "You promised me Ned, You lied to me" she screamed at his father's statue, Jon tried to talk but no words coming out of him, he tried to move closer but couldn't move._

_"You wanted to ruin his life" she yelled at the statue like waiting for an answer._

_The woman disappeared and he could walk now, he went where the woman was, Jon suddenly looked at aunt Lyanna's statue, he saw a white flower in her hand, he walks closer "I always knew you loved Robert more than me" Jon heard that voice and noticed that is the voice of the woman who was here, "You're Blood of The Dragon" Jon heard the same voice again and everything goes dark.'_

Jon wakes up from a knock in the door "Your grace, can I come in?" He heard the voice of lord Reed, "Come in" Jon answered, the lord walks inside "I'm sorry I was sleeping" Jon said but Howland shook his head "My apologizes then my king, I should have waited longer" he replied and Jon gets up ready to talk.

"You said you knew my mother" Jon said wanting to get to the point straight away and not wanting to waste time.

"I knew her, perhaps we should sit will take a while" Lord Reed responded and Jon was surprised by it, they walk close to a table in the middle of the room, Jon fill a glass with wine for him and himself, "Thank You my king" he said and takes a sip.

Jon sit and looks at him "I will start from the beginning, from Tourney of Harrenhal".

"The Tourney of Harrenhall?" Jon asked in confusion. "Is that where he met her?"

"No," Howland replied with a sad voice.

"But what does this have to do with my mother?" Jon asked confused

"I shall explain it all," Howland promised and braced himself. "Lyanna Stark was my friend.

There was a group of squires that attacked me on the first day of the tourney and Lyanna and your Uncle Benjen defended me.

Later that night Lyanna had me dressed up in Benjen's clothing and invited me to sit at our table. Sadly, she did much more than that to help me"

Jon had listened in silence, his eyes growing wider with every word spilling from Lord's lips.

"What did she do?"

"Something very brave," Howland replied in a heavy voice. "She dressed herself up as a mystery knight to defend my honor, the Knight of the Laughing Tree. She was successful, but she also made an enemy that day."

"Was it...," Jon began, his voice barely above a whisper. "Was this enemy Prince Rhaegar Targaryen? Is that why he took her?" Jon asked

"No," Howland replied and shook his head. "The enemy she made was the Mad King, but the King sent his son to find this mystery knight," he answered.

"And then he found her and raped her," Jon finished for him.

At this point Howland was breathing heavily and hard for him to continue.

"That was what I and Everyone else believed ...it was the only thing that made sense to us after Lyanna's sudden disappearance and the fact that Prince Rhaegar crowned her Queen of Love and Beauty," Howland said and Jon noticed the sadness in his voice "We all thought she was kidnapped and raped, but once everything was done, me and Ned Stark find out that Lyanna was never kidnapped or raped" he was hardly breathing and trying to finish what he wanted to say "she loved the Prince." He finished.

"Loved the Prince?" Jon asked and shuddered from head to toe. "I do not understad, What does all this have to do with my mother?" Jon asked but a part of him already knew where this was going.

"It matters, because Lyanna Stark was your mother and Rheagar Targaryen was your father"

Jon couldn't believe what he just heard but that wasn't even the end.

"They married in front of a Weirwood tree and Rheagar took Lyanna as his second wife, your real name is Jaehearys Targaryen" Howland finished the story and there couldn't be heard a single voice.

This was it the last part of the story _They married, THEY MARRIED, that means I was never I was never_ Jon thinking to himself as he feels his rage building and ready to explode by every second _Why why send me to Nights Watch then WHY WHY WHY_ he asking himself over and over again, Jon was barely breathing and thinking about every single thing that happened in his worthless life.

_Robert was his fucking friend so by sending me to the wall, I have no fucking claim but most importantly I would have no children ever and just die like a bastard_ Jon's mind was racing and getting angry and more angry.

He feels his teeths will shatter in his mouth but he doesn't care _Sansa would be queen with that piece of shit Joffrey while I rot in the fucking wall_ Jon thinking to himself and feels Rheagal getting closer to the castle.

Then Jon suddenly remember _"Next time we're gonna talk about your mother"_ the words he told him, Jon then knew if he would try to do anything after he finds out the truth Lord Stark would have the right to execute him.

Jon slammed his fist on the table "GET OUT" Jon screams at the lord "My king" he tried to talk but Jon was having none of it, he didn't wanted to talk to anyone right now, No he wanted to just disappear somewhere "GET OUT" Jon yelled even louder, the lord didn't say anything and just left the room.

Jon falls in the floor and tears rolling down his cheek, thinking about all this _She was there all the time, all my hope that I would ever meet her, all that fucking hope for nothing, all nights I cried and asking to the old gods for my mother to come to me, all that was for nothing_ Jon said to himself as more tears in his eyes and he just couldn't stop crying.

_You're Ned Stark Bastard, You're a Bastard, I fucked your mother in a brothel, she was a whore, It should have been you not Bran, Bastard_ all the words the others told him, his whole life he tried to not let it hurt him but who is his mother that question was always on his head, he wished he could have visited her in the crypts before and tell her how much he loved her if only he knew she was Winterfell all the time.

He feels darkness taking him and he closes his eyes.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

She was alone in her room, she would need to go to the feast soon, not that she really wanted to go but she needed to do her duty as a Queen, she expected Jon would come to her but is been 5 hours since they arrived and now the time to go to the feast was getting closer, she gets up and decides to go to his room, if someone asks why she can say she wants to talk about their war strategy.

She leaves the room and walks through the long corridor to reach his room followed by two unsullied,after walking for some time she reached his room, she knocks but no answer, she waits but no answer, she knocks again but still no answer, she expects that he might not be inside, she opens the door slowly and finds Jon in the ground, his face pale, “JON” she yells and runs to him, she sees he was still breathing but his eyes closed “Jon” she shakes him but he doesn’t wake up, she turns to The Unsullied “Find a master” she yells at them and one of them walks away.

She turns to Jon and puts her hand on his cheek, she noticed he must have cried, “Jon, JON wake up” she shakes him harder, after a short time he opens his eyes slowly.

“Jon thank god” she said relieved with tears in her eyes, Jon doesn’t answer and just gets up without saying anything to her.

“I’m fine Dany” he said quietly, she looks at his face and then noticed something “Jon your eyes” she said immediately when she noticed his eyes were with purple color like her.

Jon looks at her confused “Jon your eyes are purple like mine” she said and sees that Jon doesn’t seem to react at all.

“Jon what’s happening?” she asked concerned, Jon looks at her for a moment “Close the door” he answered, she goes to the door and closes the door.

She turns to him and he sits in the chair near the table “Dany, Lord Howland Reed told me who my father and mother was” he answered, she doesn’t understand what he meant by _‘Who my father was_ ’ “Who?” She asked quietly.

“It was all a lie, A fucking lie, what do you know about Lyanna Stark?” He asked angry and Dany understood what he meant.

She was about to answer but Jon talks first “They loved each other, Lyanna was never kidnapped by Rheagar, they loved each other and married and they had a son, Ned Stark took that boy when he was born because Lyanna died and Ned Stark raised him as his bastard son.... my real name is Jaehearys Targaryen” Jon finished, Daenerys just looks at him shocked.

She doesn’t know what to say or do, she’s happy to hear she has another from her family and he’s the man she loves more than anything _Will he still love me now_ she asks herself afraid.

She remembered how Drogon reacted to Jon and that was more than enough to know that this was all true.

She slowly puts her hand on his cheek “Blood of my Blood” she whispers, he smiles at her and kiss her palm.

“Jon, I know this must be hard for you but I still love you and I’m here for you” she said hopefully that he will return her love for him.

He smiled even more “I love you as well, more than anything else” he answered and she feels joy in all her body, she wanted to kiss him but she feels footsteps approaching, she moves away her hand and puts her Queen mask.

She sees an old man walking inside, he must be the master she thought to herself.

“Your grace what’s the problem” he asked concerned walking closer to Jon .

_No Jaehearys_ her mind said.

“I’m very well master I just felt dizzy that’s all” Jon answered, master asks a few more questions “there doesn’t seem to be any problems but tell me if you feel bad again” the master said and walks out of the room.

“We will need to go to the feast soon” Dany said with a smile, Jon walks closer to her “Call me Jaehearys in private for now” he whispered and suddenly kiss her in the lips.

She opens her mouth for the tongue and enjoy the sweetness of his mouth, her hand goes to his belt but Jon stops the kiss, “We will continue this after the feast” Jon said his hands on her cheek.

She smiles at him “Very well Jaehearys” she answered but she noticed that he was really angry but he wasn’t showing it.

“Let’s go my queen” Jon said with a funny voice “Lead the way my king” she answered and they leave the room.

**_How do you think Jon in the books will react when he knows the truth?_ **

**_Let me know what do you think about this chapter in the comments._ **


	4. Dragon Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys received a gift and Jon meets Rheagal.  
> Jon and Daenerys gets wonderful news and they reach Winterfell

**Jaehearys Targaryen**

He was in the hall, there was a feast for them tonight but Jon didn't really care about the feast, Jon didn't want any attention to him, right now he just wanted to be left alone with Dany but sadly the lords wanted to talk with him, he was in the center of the high table and looks at his left to see Daenerys looking at him, he couldn't really tell what she was thinking but she knew he was feeling very uncomfortable.

Jon saw Lord Reed looking at him from across the hall, he had a concerned look and Jon wanted to talk with him.

In Jon's right was lord Wyman Manderly who couldn't keep his mouth shut and talking about things Jon didn't really care right now, Jon's mind was already full.

No matter how hard he tried his mind always went back to his mother, he felt sadness but was trying very hard to not show it in front of everyone.

"Your Grace, I'm very happy to have you here," Lord Wyman said with a chuckle, Jon smiles at him but he understands he wants something from him.

"Thank you, my lord, you were always loyal to house Stark and I will always be grateful" Jon replied calmly, the lord nods and smiles at him.

"My king I like to get straight to the point," the lord said and Jon looks at him and hopes he won't say what he thinks that he will.

"My king I would like a betrothal between you and one of my granddaughters," the lord said and looks at two girls who were on the other side of the room, Jon had noticed them looking at him from the very beginning of the feast.

Jon looks at Daenerys for a very short time and he understands that she heard him and is trying to act calm, Jon and Daenerys decided to let The North lords know about them when they reach Winterfell.

"I really appreciate it my lord but I have first have to deal with war, I don't really have time for this and I would not want to marry her and then die in war and leave my betrothal alone" Jon answered trying to sound convincing and Lord Wyman seemed to buy it.

"Of course my king, we still need to win the war first" the Lord replied with a laugh and drinking his ale.

Jon then saw the girl near Lord Reed walking in front of him, Jon looks at her and so does everyone else "My king, is an honor to meet you, I'm Meera Reed, the daughter of Lord Howland Reed" the girl said a bit nervous.

"I know your father, he was a very good friend with my... father," Jon said with a smile and she smiles back.

Jon looks at Daenerys and sees that she's beyond bored by this feast, "Your grace I would want to give a gift to Queen Daenerys" Meera said and pulls out her small sword, Jon sees the soldiers immediately pulls out their swords as well but he makes a sign with his hand to stop them.

Meera turns to Daenerys who was looking at her and walks closer "Dark Sister your grace" she said as she hands her the sword.

Jon hears the gasp of everyone in the room, even Daenerys seemed to be shocked by this, Daenerys looks at the sword and is amazed by the beauty of the sword "Thank you so much, my lady but I’m not good with swords" but Meera shook her head “This belongs to House Targaryen, your grace” she said with a smile.

“Then I really appreciate this gift and I will pay you back” Daenerys said with a real smile.

Jon noticed the angry look at some of the lords who shook their head _That sword belongs to House Targaryen_ Jon thought to himself angry at them.

"Nothing needed your grace" she replied and went back to her place, Daenerys puts the sword back to its scabbard, Jon was smiling at her and she smiled back.

Daenerys gives the sword to one of the unsullied and tells him something and he walks away.

Jon was very happy for Daenerys, Jon knew she wasn't very good at fighting, he thought to start training her.

**After Some Time...**

He was very tired of this feast, he gets up "Excuse me my lords but I need some fresh air" He said and walks away from the hall and doesn't really care what anyone wanted to say.

He walks outside and he doesn't understand why but he feels a very small connection with Rheagal, he looks around and is night but he can feel where Rheagal was, he starts walking away from the castle.

He reaches the wall "Who goes there?" The soldier asked with a high tone, Jon looks at him "Your king" Jon answered with a king voice.

"Your grace my apologies," the soldier said immediately and opens the gate for him, he takes his white horse 'Storm' and runs away.

It doesn't take long and he reaches where he feels that Rheagal was, he looks around and he was among trees and the darkness of night didn't help him to see but then to his right he sees Rheagal slowly coming to him, the horse starts to panic, he jumps from the horse and the horse runs away towards the castle.

He finally sees that Rheagal was only 10 feet away from him, Jon looks around but doesn't see Drogon anywhere.

Jon breathes heavily and takes a step closer, Jon noticed Rheagal moves closer until he's able to reach him with his hand, Jon reach out his hand and start petting him, the dragon makes a sound and he's not sure if he likes him or not, Jon then sees Drogon land close to them, Jon doesn't understand why he came as well.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Jon hears her voice and turns around to see her, Jon smiles at her "They're" he simply answered and Daenerys walks to Drogon.

"Don't look at me, look at him" Daenerys said with a half-joking voice, Jon turns to Rheagal, he sees him moving closer.

"He wants you to ride him," Daenerys said but Jon wasn't sure, "I think I will try when is daylight," Jon said looking at Daenerys.

She nodded and they start walking towards the castle with Daenerys horse.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

She was very happy to get 'Dark Sister' the legendary Valyria Sword of House Targaryen.

She had seen Jon uncomfortable the whole time in the feast but she knew they needed to stay, when she heard the lord Wyman offering her Jon a betrothal, she felt her blood boiling, thankfully Jon denied him but that still didn't stop the granddaughters of Lord Wyman to look at Jaehearys only in the way she has the right to look.

When she saw Jon leaving the feast, she knew he was going to the dragons, when she saw him petting Rheagal, she felt her heart wanting to burst out from joy, she wanted to have him right there and then.

She felt this connection with him from the very beginning and now it seemed to become stronger, when Jon told her he was a Targaryen, she felt nothing but happiness and joy.

_He's my blood and our love is true_ she thought to herself with a very big smile as she walks with Jaehearys towards his room, he invited her if she wanted to discuss battle plans in his room and she accepted.

Jon opened the door of his room, she gets inside first and he gets inside after her and closes the door, as soon as the door was closed, she kissed him with all her love, she kissed him so wildly like she was trying to eat his face.

Jon's hands move very fast to remove her clothes and to feel her skin touching his skin, she wanted, No she needed this feeling she had with him, the feeling of love and the feel of a home.

She starved for his kisses and for his sweet words, "I want you Jaehearys, my blood" she said quietly and seductively.

He removes all her clothes and she removes him, they both stand naked as their name day.

Jon kiss her fiercely before he could move his finger to her wet core, she pulls away and looks at his eyes, the same eyes as hers, eyes full of love and lust for her and she was glad because she knew her eyes told the same to him.

"Jaehearys, I want to know are you sure you want this?" She asked a bit afraid, she knew he loved her but wanted to make sure from his own words that he felt the same even after knowing the truth.

"I want you Dany, my love," he said and kiss her not liking to not feel the connection, the feeling of her sweet lips, sweeter than honey and so wet.

His hand goes down to her wet pussy "You're so wet Dany" he said as he thrust one finger inside, Dany was trying to talk but the only thing coming out of her mouth was the moans of pleasure.

"Ohhh Jon fuck" she moans as he slowly lays her to his bed, he thrusts one more finger and moves faster and faster to bring her the pleasure she wanted the whole day.

"Ohhh Fuck Yeh" she moans louder and he kisses her to keep her quiet and their tongue dance around, she feels that she's close to the edge, she wanted to moan louder to let know the whole damn castle what they were doing and to let know the whore of Lord Wyman that Jaehearys was hers and no one else's.

She was closer and closer, she digs her nails on his muscular back, she shattered in thousands of pieces as her sweet nectar cover Jon's fingers.

She was breathing heavily and couldn't stop shaking, she felt that she couldn't even walk, Jon pulls out his fingers and licks her juice from his fingers "You're so sweet" he said and kiss her again.

She wanted to reward him, she wanted to suck him "Jon I want to suck you dry," she said and Jon was more than happy to let her.

She rolls with him and she's on top of him kissing him, she feels his hard length touching her stomach, "you're so hard for your aunt" she said and kiss him before he could say anything.

He moves his hands on her bum and slaps one of her cheeks sending a wave of pain and pleasure in her body.

She smiles at him and starts kissing down from his neck to her desire location "You have such a beautiful cock my sweet nephew and this cock only belongs to your aunt no one else" she said with a commanding voice.

"Yours Dany only yours," he said as she starts kissing the top of the cock, teasing him, "Oh Dany are you trying to kill me," he said wanting her mouth on his cock.

She looks at him in the eyes "I want you to look at me Jae, I want you to see your love sucking your cock like a common whore" she said and took him in her mouth.

"fuck" he said loving the feeling, he puts his hand on her head to make her suck more "Suck Dany," he said as she completely took him in her mouth and he feels touching her throat.

He looks at her as she keeps sucking harder and faster, she uses her hand to play with his balls, "Dany Dany" he warned her but she wanted his seed, she sucks the whole cuck and he explodes inside her mouth.

She swallows all of it and smiles at him, Jon breathing heavily and she kisses him in the lips, "I love you Dany" he said with a smile.

"I love you too," she said and kiss him again.

**Jaehearys Targaryen - 1 week later**

He was on his horse and by his side was Daenerys, they were marching towards Winterfell, he knew it would take at least 1 week to reach Winterfell with an army, Unsullied were close to him and Daenerys while Dothraki and The Northern soldiers who joined them from other houses were farther.

Jon had noticed the way The Northern were looking at Daenerys and her soldiers especially when he saw some of them spitting at the ground close to them, Jon wanted to go there and beat them but right now wasn't the best time for that.

Jon was trying hard to avoid making eye contact with anyone except Daenerys, he wanted to avoid the others knowing the truth before they were married.

Jon knew if they find out the truth before they are married, they will try to talk him out of it, especially Sansa, a part of Jon feared that some might go as far as trying to kill Daenerys just so someone else would marry Jon.

Jon had noticed Tyrion and Varys looking at him in an odd way and Jon wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Jon" he escaped from his thoughts when he hears her voice calling her "What?" Jon asked not knowing why she called him.

"What were you thinking about?" She asks calmly, Jon sigh "About us" he answered with a warm smile and she smiled at him.

"Don't worry The northern might have a head hard as a goat but they're not stupid" Dany said.

 _She was right_ Jon knew that but still even with bringing two armies and two dragons might not be enough to show them that she's a good queen.

"What will you say when people ask why your eyes are purple?" She asked, Jon was happy but at the same time worried that his eyes change color, he wanted to keep this a secret until they are married.

"I'm not sure yet, I can say is from sickness but I don't think anyone will buy it" Jon answered.

They keep marching to Winterfell for the rest of the day, they would rest every now and then, Jon would spend his time with Ser Davos talking about their plans but he avoided Tyrion and Varys, "your grace may I ask about your eyes?" Davos asked when they were in his tent alone.

Jon looks at him "No, Ser Davos I will tell you when the time is right" Jon answered, he could see Davos wanted to say something but didn't, it was evening and they were ready to sleep, "Jon, I know for now you're trying to make this relationship a secret but you're not really doing a good job at it, even a blind man can see that" Ser Davos said with an honest smile.

Jon chuckle at that but he knew he was telling the truth, Jon would often look at her eyes and get lost in them.

"Thank You Ser Davos," Jon said and he leaves the tent.

Jon didn't show that much to anyone but he was still very angry with Ned Stark, _I would never have children and Targaryen's name would die with me he_ thought angrily.

Jon then remembered Master Aemon 'A Targaryen Alone in The World is a Terrible Thing' he told him that, Jon was thinking if Master Aemon knew or suspected that he was a Targaryen _He was the smartest man I have ever known_ Jon thought to himself with a little smile.

_If only I had known the truth I would tell him, let him know he wasn't alone and Targaryen's name was still alive and Strong_ Jon thought to himself sad for the old master.

Jon wanted to reach Winterfell as soon as possible to meet with Arya again and to go to the crypts and finally see his mother.

He sees Tyrion walking inside and he tries to avoid eye contact "How are you, Lord Jon?" Tyrion asked a bit drunk and walking closer.

"I'm fine Lord Tyrion" Jon simply answered trying to avoid a conversation with him.

"So you will announce your betrothal when we reach Winterfell," Tyrion said and Jon wasn't understanding what he was playing at, he already knew that so why he was saying that.

"I had noticed that your eyes have changed color," Tyrion said and Jon looks at him angrily, "Yes, so?" Jon asked with a serious tone.

"Any idea why that might have happened?" Tyrion asked with a curious look, Jon study his face for a short time "I don't know and I don't care, we have a war to win" Jon answered seriously.

Tyrion seemed to be a little disappointed with his answer but didn't say anything.

Tyrion turns on the other side and Jon thinks he wants to leave "I don't think your family will be happy when they hear that North is not independence anymore" He said, Jon had already sent the letter to Sansa that he bend the knee.

"My family is my problem" Jon answered, Tyrion doesn't say anything instead he just leaves the tent.

Jon knew it was only a matter of time before they figure out that he's a Targaryen, that's why he decided that maybe is better to spend less time with the dragons if they see him riding Rheagal that would be a red flag.

Jon had noticed that Daenerys was acting differently in the morning, he had noticed she would clear her stomach in the morning and he told her to visit a master but she had refused to say that it was nothing but Jon knew there was more to it.

Jon gets out of the tent and decides to find Missandei _She must know something_ he thought to himself, he looks around where the tent of Daenerys was and after some time he finds Missandei with Grey Worm talking together, he smiled at that and for a moment thought to not interrupt them at all but then he sees Missandei walking away with a little smile.

He walks close to her "Lady Missandei" he greeted her and she chuckles, calling her a 'Lady'.

"How can I help you, your grace?" She asked with a soft voice, "I need your help, there's something wrong with the Queen" he said concerned.

Jon sees her face change to one full of concern "What do you mean?" She asked and walking with him towards Daenerys's tent.

"I have noticed that she vomit every morning and there's something else," he said and saw the look of surprise in Missandei's eyes.

"What else?" She asked and Jon noticed that Missandei was a bit happy.

He felt really horrible and didn't know how to say it "ahhh... her breasts seem to be a bit larger," he said very quietly and his whole face was red from embarrassment.

Missandei chuckles at that and gets inside the tent, "Your grace" Missandei said catching the attention of Daenerys who was talking with Tyrion.

Jon looks at Dany and sees that she was a bit angry with whatever they were talking about.

"You can leave lord Tyrion," she said coldly, Tyrion sigh and leaves the tent.

Missandei turns to Jon "Your grace perhaps you can leave us" she said and Jon understood and left the tent.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Dany noticed that Missandei seemed to be happy, "your grace, King Jon told me you were having problems every morning" she said and Dany knew what she was talking about.

Jon told her she needed to see a master, she knew there was nothing wrong and definitely wasn't what her mind told her that it was.

"There's nothing wrong Missandei," she said seriously, Missandei doesn't look convinced "your grace the Dothraki have a woman who can help and check you if you want" she suggested.

Dany nodded "very well" she goes outside with Missandei and they start walking to the Dothraki.

Dany didn't see Jon anywhere and was happy that he wasn't around this time.

They walk for some time and they reach The Dothraki camp, she enters a tent where some woman was, the tent was very large "Hash Laz Kisha rhellaya yer Khaleesi? (How can we help you Khaleesi?) " one of the women asked looking at Daenerys.

One of the women was an old woman and she seemed to noticed immediately what was the problem "zalat tat that fin yer hash ma yalli? (You want to see if you're with child?") the old woman asked with a little smile.

Dany nodded and walks over to them, she sits and the old woman speaks "Khaleesi Laz yer lay zohhe, anha zigereo tat check yer (Khaleesi can you lay down I need to check you) " she said and Dany lays on the furs.

After some time the old woman gets up "yer hash ma yalli Khaleesi (you're with child Khaleesi)" she said and Daenerys's eyes widened.

She slowly gets up not really believing it, she kept telling herself that it was impossible but her mind keeps telling her 'Yes'.

"Hash yer sure? (Are you sure?)” Dany asked not believing it.

The old woman just nodded, her mind then went to Jaehearys, _I need to tell him_ she thought and leaves the tent immediately and almost like running to reach his tent.

She reaches his tent and gets inside and doesn't care for the looks the soldiersgave her, she sees Jon with Ser Davos, he looks at her and she just goes there and hugs him.

Ser Davos leaves the tent without saying anything "Dany?" Jon asked surprised.

She simply just said, "We will have a little dragon," she said full of joy.

She feels Jon’s heart beating very fast, he smiles and looks at her with the biggest smile she ever saw on him “Are you sure?” He asked very happily and his hand on her belly.

“Yes, my love We will soon have a little you crawling around” she answered with a chuckle.

He just kisses her, “I love you, I told you that witch was wrong,” he said and kiss her again before she was able to respond.

She rests her head on his chest, “Don’t tell anyone else yet” she said and Jon looks at her confused.

“I want the Northern to treat me with respect not because of the child but because of what I do,” she said and Jon nodded.

“You have my word our child will live happy and safe” he swore and she just kisses him.

“Perhaps I should leave now, you don’t want the lords to see me staying here for a long time,” she said innocently.

“I don’t fucking care what they think” he answered and they both sit on the bed.

Jon’s hand was roaming around her hair “What do you want, a boy or a girl?” She asked.

“I don’t care as long is healthy and happy I don’t care” he answered honestly.

“It is a girl I want to name her Rhealla,” she said a bit sad.

“That’s a beautiful name if is a boy will be Rheagar,” he said and she nodded in agreement.

“I really think I should leave now,” she said sadly but Jon shook his head “Dany I don’t care, they can go to seven hells,” he said determined, she kisses him slowly in the lips.

“I know but for now we have to act like we don’t know each other that well,” she said and gets up from his bed.

“What were you and Tyrion talking about?” Jon asked when she was about to leave.

She turns to him “Nothing really” she answered but she could see he wasn’t convinced.

“Very well,” he said and she leaves the tent, she didn’t want to tell him that Tyrion offered that she should marry his brother.

She found that stupid and she got very angry, she knew if she told Jon about this, he would probably kill Tyrion.

**Jaehearys Targaryen - Winterfell after 5 Days**

Jon sees Winterfell from far away, he was very happy to return but still his happiness wasn’t even close to how happy he was when Dany told him that they would be parents, Jon had felt his heart almost bursting out, since then he had smiled far more often, even Ser Davos had noticed that and asked him.

_‘ “You seemed very happy, your grace” Ser Davos said with a smile._

_Jon looks at him as they were walking around the camp “Nothing I’m just happy that I will return home very soon” he answered trying to sound as convincing as possible._

_Ser Davos just looks at him not even half-convinced “Oh, I’m sure you are happy to return to your home, I felt the same way when I was returning home and when my wife sends me a letter that our new baby boy was born” he answered a bit sad but tries to hide it._

_Jon looks at him and tries to hide that he’s shocked but doesn’t say anything and neither does Ser Davos ‘_

Jon reaches the gate with Daenerys in his left “Open The Gate” the soldier shouted.

The gates open and Jon gets inside with his horse and noticed Sansa standing close to her was a girl and a boy in a wheelchair _That must be Arya and Bran_ Jon thought to himself as he looks at the girl, he recognized that is Arya, she starts running towards him and jumps on his arms and he hugs her “I missed you Jon” she said crying.

He kisses her cheek “I miss you too little sister”

He stayed like that for some time,“We will talk later” he said and she pulls away from him, Arya looks at Daenerys for a short time, her face stayed neutral and didn’t really show any emotion towards Daenerys.

She walks back to Sansa and Bran, Jon walks to Sansa and hugs her “Welcome back brother” she said with a little smile.

Jon turns to Bran and kisses his forehead “Look at you, you’re a man” “Almost” he said but to Jon’s surprise, his face was cold as ice without any hint of emotions.

Jon then turns to Daenerys who was walking towards them “I introduce you Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen” Jon said proudly but noticed the cold stares of lords of the north.

“Thank You for your warm welcome, Winterfell is as beautiful as your brother claimed as are you,” Daenerys said to Sansa but she just makes a fake smile and Jon noticed that.

“Winterfell is yours, your grace,” Sansa said with a cold voice.

Jon steps forward “We have prepared rooms, baths, and a hot meal for you,” Sansa said to Daenerys.

“Jon we will have a meeting soon,” Sansa said to him.

“I will visit the crypts first,” Jon said seriously and everyone seemed surprised except Daenerys and Bran.

“Jon, I’m sure,” she said but was interrupted by Jon “Lady Sansa, I’m sure you can show the Queen and her people their room,” he said seriously and walks away.

Jon reaches the crypts, he looks around to see if anyone followed him but see that is clear, he slowly opens the weirwood door and walks inside, after walking for some time, he has the same feeling again, the feeling he had when he was a boy, the feeling of not belonging here and now he knew he really didn’t belong here.

He reaches the statue of his mother, Jon looks at her face and immediately feels tears in his eyes “Mother” he said quietly with a voice full of sadness.

“I’m really sorry for not visiting before, you deserved flowers to brought to you every day,” he said as he puts his hand on her face.

“You were so beautiful mother and I’m sure you were the most beautiful woman in the world,” he said quietly but still was heard around the crypts.

A tear slowly rolls down his cheek and falls in the cold ground, he swallows a huge breath “I will visit you every day and next time I will bring Dany as well if only you could meet her, she’s pregnant and we will be parents soon and you would be a grandmother” he said.

“I love you mother,” he said and walks away.

**_Let me know what do you think about this chapter in the comments._ **


	5. Rage of The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys find out that Viserion is Night King’s Dragon.  
> Jon has a heat conversation with Arya and Sam

_**I’m sorry for the delay but I have been very sick for five days** _

**Jaehearys Targaryen**

Dany went to her room to rest and later they would have a meeting in The Great Hall, by the way, the lords looked at Dany, Jon knew they won't be happy with his decision to bend the knee, Jon and Daenerys agreed to marry in secret without telling anyone except Missandei, Ser Davos and Ser Jorah, Jon was thinking whatever or not tell Arya, he needed to talk with her first before he makes a decision, to see if she was on his side or Sansa's side.

He was walking through the long corridor to go Dany's room, he saw two unsullied guarding the door, he stops in front of them "I need to talk with the Queen" Jae said and the unsullied move out of the way without asking.

Jon open the door and walks inside, he sees her room is almost as good as his, he sees Dany was laying on her bed, her eyes closed, Jon wasn't sure if she was sleeping or not, he cleared his throat and she opens her eyes and smiles at him, she gets up "What are your evil intentions with the Queen, my king" she said with a funny voice.

Jon chuckle and walks closer to her "I have the evilest intentions, my queen" he replied and gets closer, he puts his hand around her wrist to feel her body closer to him, "Should I be afraid?" She asked quietly and kiss his neck slowly, Jon could barely think at this point "You should be, who knows what I want to do with you" he answered quietly and kiss her sweet lips, she smiles while kissing him.

"I'm prepared for the evil things you want to do with me," she said and kiss him again with more passion, Jon hated the way his people looked at her so he wanted her to feel more welcome and warmer.

He opens his mouth for the tongue, she moans in his mouth and her hands go to his belt trying to remove it, his hand goes to her dress trying to remove her dress to feel her breasts and her naked body to his skin.

"You grace" they both stop and hears the voice of Tyrion coming from the door, "The meeting will start now," Tyrion said, Dany sigh clearly angry that he stopped their moment, Jon was about to tell him 'They can wait' but Dany talks first "We're coming" Dany answered angrily.

Jon looks at her "We will continue this later" Jon promised and kiss her lips again.

"You better keep that promise, is very cold here," she said seductively and fix her clothes and so does Jon.

Jon walks to the door and opens the door, he notices the look Tyrion gives him when he sees him that he was in the same room with the Queen.

The look of anger and Jon couldn't understand why "I will go first" Jon said seriously and walks away from them.

Jon reaches the main hall, he noticed the look of anger in almost every face there, he sees Sansa sitting on the main table to her left was Arya sitting along with Bran, the main chair was for him, he walks to the main table, Jon noticed the smile on Lord Reed's face _Is he the only one with a brain here_ Jon asked himself and reach the main table.

"Jon," Arya said quietly with a smile, Jon smiles back and sits in the chair, He noticed the frown in Sansa's face like someone has thrown her cold water in the face, Bran's face showed no emotion like he was dead, Bran didn't even care to greet him or Sansa.

After a short time, Daenerys walks inside with Tyrion, Ser Jorah, Lord Varys, Ser Jorah, and her blood riders.

Jon was glad they were with her when he wasn't with her, Jon noticed the looks the lords gave her, Jon sees that Dany had Dark Sister on her wrist, Jon noticed the cold glare of Sansa but Arya was looking at Daenerys's sword.

"Jon her sword?" Arya asked quietly, Jon looks at her "is Dark Sister" Jon answered and chuckle at the wide eyes of Arya and her little smile, Dany sits on Jon’s right.

For some time no one says anything, only silence like someone had died, Jon decides to talk first "My lord, my ladies, I'm glad you have come here" Jon was interrupted by Sansa "Yes everyone is here including the dragon queen" she said coldly the last part.

Jon looks at her furious "Lady Sansa, you will speak when you're asked do not interrupt me" Jon warned with a very cold voice, Sansa doesn't say anything and just looks to the other way.

"Queen Daenerys is here to help us to defeat the Night King and his armies," Jon said loudly for everyone to hear.

Everyone starts to whisper at each other "You went there as King and now you returned as her dog" Lord Glover said with a mocking voice and was followed by 'Aya'.

Jae slammed his fist on the table "Lord Glover, you talk like that again, you will be put in a cell, are we clear" Jon said angry and with a very loud tone.

Lord Glover doesn't say anything and just sits, Jon sees Lady Lyanna Mormont gets up "Your grace, we named you the king in the north and now what are you, what is the North," Lady Mormont asked harshly.

Jon gets up "What is the duty of the king, my lady?" Jon asked calmly.

"To his people" Lady Mormont answered, Jon nods "That's true to his people, and that's what I did, I thought for my people, I bend the knee for my people, for the people of the north, so you will live to see another day, even if the people are idiots or blind fools, his duty is to his people to protect them and that's what I did, I brought the largest army in the world to survive and you instead spit in my face like I did the worst thing in the world," Jon said seriously and his voice was heard in the whole hall.

No one was saying anything, Jon looks at everyone's face, some of them had their face down in shame, he looks at Sansa who still had her head up "The Queen risked her life to protect me, she lost one of her dragons to save me beyond the wall and that was before I bend the knee" Jon continued.

"Only then I bend the knee" Jae finished.

He sits down and sees some of them talking to each other, Jon feels Dany squeezing his hand under the table and looks at him with a smile, Jon smiles at her as well.

Sansa noticed their look and realize they love each other "While you were away, I was in Winterfell taking care of people of The North, I have gathered enough food for the people of the north to last through winter, how are we supposed to feed the largest army including two full-grown dragons" Sansa said the last part with a mocking tone.

Both Jae and Dany fought the urge to laugh out loud, Dany looks at Sansa angry, "What do dragons eat anyway?" Sansa asked with a smirk looking at the Queen.

"No need to worry Lady Stark, my dragons hunt their own food, animals around the forest, so they won't be a problem for The North"

"Now, as to the food supply here at Winterfell, since it seems you only hold objection to feeding my Unsullied and Dothraki, and not, for some reason, feeding the men we are now expecting from the Night's Watch and the Lannister forces, I am pleased to inform you that my troops have brought their own supplies. As you should have expected. In fact, I am not quite sure why you expected us to show up with our begging bowls out. I may be a young queen, however, I know a well-fed and healthy soldier will fight better than a starving one."

Dany saw the uncomfortable face of Sansa "And I'm surprised how long do you think the winter will last?" She asked toying with her, Sansa looks at her and can't really hide very well that she's angry "What?" She asked.

"Warden of The North, how long will take The Night King and his army to reach us? She asked with a smirk, "I would say three weeks your grace" Jon answered for everyone to hear.

"Three weeks, you claim to have enough food for your people for the whole Winter and yet you don't have enough for my armies until the night king is defeated, The Night King won't have a siege he doesn't work like that, there will be only one battle and after the battle, my armies or the night king will leave to go to Kings Landing and yet you are worried for the food when is no problem at all" Daenerys finishes and sits down.

Sansa looks at the other way and looks like she had just shit herself in front of everyone.

Jon squeezes her hand even more and his thumb slowly touches the skin of her hand, Dany looks at him and fights the urge to kiss him in front of everyone.

"Very well, now we will make a plan to fight The Night King" Jon spoke.

"The wall has fallen," Bran said loudly and everyone looks at him with a surprised face, and some of them scared.

Jon was about to ask 'How' but Bran continues "he used Viserion the third dragon of Queen Daenerys" he said without any hint of emotions.

Jaeheary’s eyes widened in shock, he looks at Dany who was fighting her tears _Is All My Fault_ Jon blames himself.

"We will defeat him, my lords," Jae said determinedly.

“We have two dragons to fight him, now we need to make a plan” Jon said trying to reassure them and himself.

After at least four hours of talking and planning they agreed with a plan that Jaehearys made.

"Your grace, you don't really expect for the Lannister to help," one of the lords said, Jon was about to say something but Tyrion talks first "We can trust my sister, she knows what's coming," He said but Jon could tell Tyrion didn’t believe that himself.

"Very well, you're all dismissed," Jon said and everyone starts walking away, the lords bow their heads in respect, Dany walks away and he could tell she was hurt, he wanted to follow her but Sansa stops her "What was that?" She asked with an angry voice but Jon couldn't care less.

"Listen to me Sansa, this is the first and the last time you try to undermine me in front of everyone," Jae said loudly, Sansa steps away and Arya looks at him shocked "Jon you can't seriously side with her, we're your family," Arya said.

This only reminded Jon that she was alone in her grief "I need to leave" Jon said and starts walking towards the door, Arya was about to protest but Bran talks.

"Jon, we need to talk later," Bran said to him but he just opens the door and walks away.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

She felt very well when Jaehearys stood up for her and talked for her but when Bran told everyone that her child, her Viserion was Night King's dragon she could hardly hold her tears, she stayed for four more hours in the hall but just wanted to leave and cry _A Dragon is not a Slave_ she told herself over and over again.

When she reached her room she couldn't hold herself anymore and just starts crying in her bed, I will avenge you my child she swore and tears roll down her face.

The door opens and Missandei gets inside "Your grace" she said quietly, Dany turns to her "He didn't deserve that, he was my child" she said with pain in her voice.

Missandei walks closer "I know Daenerys, we will defeat him and you have everyone's support," she said trying to make her feel better.

"Thank You," she said and the door opens again, her Jaehearys walks inside, his face was full of sadness, "I will leave you two alone," she said and leaves the room.

After the door was shut, Jae sits close to her "Dany" he said and hugs her "I'm really sorry, is all my fault" he said with a sad tone, Dany shook her head and rests her head on his chest "No my love, is not your fault, is The Night King, we will defeat him, Together" She said and he kisses her forehead.

"We will... Together" Jae answered and kiss her hair again.

"Can I do or say anything to make you feel better?" He asked gently, she looks at him, at his eyes "Hold me like this ... please" she answered softly, she feels his hands keeping her even closer and make her feel loved.

**Jaehearys Targaryen**

_He was in the crypts again, he was looking at his mother's statue, he was looking at her face, "Promise, Promise me, you will tell him" Jae heard the voice of a woman._

_Jae couldn't tell who it was "Mother," he said softly to her statue._

_He then hears a screech outside, Jae recognize that is a Dragon screeching, Jae runs outside and sees Winterfell burning, Jae breathes heavily 'No, What's Happening' he asked himself and walks around the castle, he looks around and noticed that no one was around, no bodies or anything._

_Jae reaches the training yard and sees someone on the ground, Jae walks closer and noticed that is Arya with a dagger in her heart, her face dead with no color "Nononono I didn't know I swear I didn't know" Jae said crying and sobbing._

_Jaehearys falls in the ground near her and darkness takes him._

Jon opens his slowly and feels the warm body of his Dany pressed to his body, they both were wearing their clothes, Jon looks outside through the window and noticed that is close to evening.

He sees Dany was sleeping peacefully, he kisses her forehead and she smiles more, he slowly gets up from the bed to not wake her, he walks to the door and opens the door, he walks outside the room and is happy to see that two unsullied were guarding the door.

He reaches the God's Wood to pray for Dany and their child, for The North, his father, and mother, he bends in front of the Weirwood tree _“Old Gods, if you can hear me please look out for my Love Daenerys and our child, please give us healthy a healthy child, look out for Arya, Sansa and Bran and The North”_

He hears a noise from behind, he turns and sees that is Arya.

“Arya,” he said smiling, she smiles as well and runs to him and jumps to his arms, after a short time she pulls back “How are you, little Sister?” He asked looking at her face, “I’m fine, how are you?” She answered.

“I’m fine, is good to see you, little sister,” Jon said with a smooth voice, “yes it is,” she said but Jea noticed there was something wrong.

“Arya, everything alright?” Jon asked concerned, Arya looks away from him and then at him again “What happened to your eyes?” She asked trying to change the topic.

Jon sigh “I don’t know” he answered, Jon could see Arya wasn’t pleased with his answer.

“Arya, what’s wrong?” He asked again more determined, Arya sigh in defeat “Why did you bend the knee?” She asked angrily.

“Arya, she will be a good queen and we” he was interrupted by Arya “Robb, our brother died to made North independence and you just bend the knee,” Arya said angry and takes a step back.

“Listen to me Arya, the north needs the other kingdoms to survive, Dany is not like her father,” he said.

“Dany is Dany now,” Arya asked and shook her head “You have fallen in love,” Arya said like it was the most stupid thing to do.

“Yeh, am I not allowed to love someone,” Jon said a bit angry with how she’s reacting.

“I’m not saying that but if she does truly love you then she would leave The North Independence,” Arya said.

“Arya, the north will starve without the other kingdom, making the north independence will lead to civil war, is that what you want?” Jon asked raising his voice.

“Who cares about the other kingdoms, The North is our home and we have suffered from The South long enough,” Arya said.

“Arya, she’s helping us and in return, she gets nothing from us is that what you’re saying,” Jon said getting even angrier.

Arya sigh “Tonight we will have a family dinner, would make us happy if you will come,” Arya said with a tired voice.

“Yes, I would be happy” Jon agreed.

Arya smiles and Jon kiss her cheek.

After some time Jaehearys goes to the crypts again, he walks through the cold crypts, he feels like the statues are looking at him and saying ‘You don’t belong here’ he feels the same feeling like any other time he was in the crypts, he stops to the statue of his mother “Muña(mother)” he said quietly, Jon had asked Missandei what the word for ‘mother’ was in Valyria.

He puts a new flower in her hand, “I love you mother, I wish I could talk to you” he said as he feels tears in his eyes.

“To meet Dany, I’m sure you would like her, just like me,” he said with a smile the last part.

“She will have a child and if is a daughter, she will name her Rhealla but if the old gods will bless with a second daughter, I will name her Lyanna, after you mother,” he said a tear was rolling down his cheek.

Jon suddenly hears a sound and his hand go to his sword, he sees Sam, “Sam”Jon said surprised to see him there, Jon hugs him “I’m sorry for being down here” Sam said sadly, Jon noticed something was wrong.

“Gilly is she alright, little Sam?”Jon asked concerned, “The Dragon Queen burned my father and brother, they were her hostages,” he said with an angry voice.

Jon already knew that Dany had told him during their time in the boat “Sam I unde” he was interrupted “Would you do it?” He asked.

“Sam, she told me why she burned them” Sam’s eyes widened when he said that, “If you knew how can you support her, she’s just like her father,” he said raising his voice.

Jon was trying very hard to not punch him in the face “What did you say?” He yelled at Sam who took a step back.

“How can you say that Sam, your family broke their oath to House Tyrell which makes them oathbreaker and sided with Cersei Lannister and then attacked HighGarden and killed everyone there, tell me how are Oathbreakers punished,” he said loudly and Sam takes two steps back.

“Even after that, she gives them the chance to bend the knee and hold all their fucking titles but he refused, she gives them the chance to go to The wall and refused again, tell me what choice did she have,” He said even more loudly, his voice could be heard through the whole Crypt.

“Your piece of shit father deserved that, I would have done the same and so did your brother,” Jon said.

Sam looked at him like he had grown a second head “my brother he” Sam was interrupted by Jon’s glare “He didn’t treat you poorly but at the same time he didn’t try to help you” Jon finished for him.

“The night king is coming and you come here trying to make me against Daenerys after everything she has done, what is wrong with you Sam,” he said in rage and disappointment, his eyes burning.

“Tell the Queen to come here” Jon commanded, Sam walks away immediately.

After a short time he hears her voice “Jon” she calls him and walks closer to him, she looks around and sees no one else there “Jea, I’m sorry but” Jon didn’t let her finish and kissed her with all his love, he moves her to the nearest wall and kiss her wildly “I love you Dany” Jon said between kisses and not wanting to let her go.

**Let me know what do you think about the chapter in the comments**.


	6. Tears of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehearys has an argument with Sansa and Arya and he finds out a secret through Bran

**Jaehearys Targaryen**

Jon was walking to have a family dinner with Arya, Sansa, and Bran, he wanted Dany to be there with him but she told him that is not a problem if she wasn’t there, Jon didn't like it but he knew she was right, Jon was hoping that they would see that Dany was a good Queen, Jon still couldn't understand why Arya talked like that about his Dany, Jon knew they might not know he loved her but they should know he would never bend the knee for no reason, Jon told them in The Great Hall that Daenerys Targaryen was the one who saved his life.

Jon still couldn't believe his sister Sansa was acting like that towards the Queen, she must have known that the food wasn't a problem so why talk like the food was a problem, but thankfully Dany shut her up before Jon lost his temper.

And then Samwell Tarly, he went to him like he was about to cry and then trying to make him against Dany, Jon still remembered how his father sends him to Nights Watch or die if he didn't join The Nights Watch and then comes to him telling him that he should not trust Dany and should be against her.

It took everything for Jon to not beat him up right there, he knew if he told Dany about what Sam wanted him to do, he knew Dany would execute him for Treason, Jon couldn't blame her if she did that but Samwell was his friend, he decided to give him a second chance.

Jon swore he would not let anyone mock Dany, she was his love and their child was growing and soon they would-be parents, Jon smiled and he couldn't remember the last time he was so happy.

Jon reached the door and knocked, "Come in" he heard the voice of Arya, Jon opens the door and sees Arya, Sansa, and Bran sitting close to a Table.

Arya was sitting on the right side of the table, Sansa was sitting on the opposite side, Bran was on Arya's right close to the fireplace, to Arya's left was the chair for Jon to sit.

Jon sees Arya smiling at him with a genuine smile, while Sansa was making a fake smile and Bran was just standing without any emotions like he was a doll, Jon didn't know why he was acting like that, even when he told everyone that Viserion was Night King's Dragon, he said it without any emotion and didn't care that would hurt his Dany.

"Jon come," Arya said with a warm voice, Jon looks at Sansa and sees she wasn't looking at him anymore while Bran was just looking at him.

"Of course Arya," Jon said with a smooth voice, Jon sits on his chair, he sees they were eating meat with honey, breed and milk and wine.

"Is good to be back in the Winterfell" Jon said with a smile, Arya nodded, "I know, I have wanted for so long to come back to Winterfell, to home, Jon I'm really happy that the pack is returned" Arya said in agreement.

"That's true Arya, I still remembered when I saw Jon in Castle Black, I knew I would be safe with him," Sansa said with a happy voice but Jon couldn't help but remember that Sansa didn't tell him about Knights of The Vale and let him and Rickon die.

He knew there was something but Jon just didn't want to admit to himself that Sansa wanted him to die and was responsible for letting Rickon die and he almost died as well, in that battle he almost lost all the Free Folk, the people who supported him and not Sansa.

"I still remembered how many times I regretted not to leave Winterfell and go help Robb in the war," Jon said with a sad voice remembering his brother Robb.

"It wasn't your fault Jon, you would have died with him there was nothing you could do," Arya said trying to make him feel better.

"Robb will always be with us, and so will mother and our father," Sansa said and Arya nodded in agreement but Jon didn't say anything or nodded his head.

Jon was still very angry with what Ned Stark did to him, to let him join The Wall and rot there without children and without life, while Sansa would become Queen and take his throne but things didn't go the way he wanted and in the end, he died as a traitor and his precious Robert died like a shit that he was.

Jon's smile disappears from his face when he remembered that "Jon" he hears Arya calling him, Jon looks at her "What?" Jon asked not knowing why she called him.

"Your face, are you angry?" Arya asked concerned, Jon shook his head "No Arya I was just remembering something" Jon answered and drinks some wine to calm himself.

"Jon, what happened to your eyes?" Arya asked curiously, Jon drinks more wine "I don't know and it doesn't matter" Jon answered trying to sound that he didn't care why his eyes change color, he didn't know why but he was happy for it.

"Maybe you should ask our master to see you, you might be sick" Arya suggested and Jon just nodded "I will tomorrow morning," Jon said.

"Jon" Sansa called him, Jon looks at her "Jon, What will happen to The North after the war is over?" Sansa asked looking at him.

"After the war is over, Me and Dany will marry and rule the seven kingdoms" Jon answered and looking at everyone's reaction.

Arya looked angry, Bran had the same face while Sansa looked furious and ready to argue "So that's your plan to sell The North, your family for a beautiful wh...woman" Sansa said angry and Jon looks at her angry, He knew very well what she wanted to say.

"I'm not selling anyone Sansa, Daenerys will be a good Queen or do you not trust me?" Jon responded furiously and with a higher tone.

"I trust you Jon but you're doing the same mistake as Robb, choosing love instead of Duty" Sansa responded angrier but Jon didn't care.

"I'm not doing any mistake, I loved Robb as my brother but he was stupid enough to break his vow and marry another woman who gave him nothing, no army, nothing just a warm bed," Jon said seriously, Sansa was about to talk but Jon continued "I understand he loved her but he broke a vow and marry another who gave him nothing," Jon said and drinks more wine.

"Queen Daenerys Targaryen has the largest army in the world and two full-grown dragons and do not forget we are all dead without her or do you want we all die from Night King or let Cersei Lannister rule in Kings Landing" Jon finished quietly but seriously.

"We don't want to deal with South anymore, not with Cersei Lannister, not with your Queen with no one else" Arya answered instead of Sansa.

Jon looks at her a bit disappointed, "Arya, I will rule with Daenerys, or am I not one of you or do you see me as only a bastard" Jon said angrier, Jon felt his blood boiling slowly and slowly losing his temper.

"I trust you, Jon, you know that but if you marry her, she would rule not you, you will just listen and agree with every decision she makes" Sansa answered.

Jon slammed his hands on the table silencing everyone, Jon looks at Sansa "Do you think so little of me that I would just agree with every decision she makes like I was some kind of pawn" he asked. Sansa shook her head "No Jon but you love her and she doesn't love you" that was it for Jon, he couldn't tolerate it anymore.

"ENOUGH" Jon yelled, "You're the one to talk about love, from what I remember you're the last person who should talk about loving someone, it was your precious Joffrey and Cersei who used your love, you lost 'Lady' because of them and you still thought that Joffrey was a golden prince and Cersei a good Queen," Jon said furious, Sansa looks down in shame and so does Arya, Bran had a little smile on his face.

"Jon's right, you betrayed your own family just so you could be Queen," Bran said with a cold voice, "I was only a child," Sansa said loudly to him.

"A stupid child then," Bran said with a half-mocking voice, Jon was surprised by what Bran said.

Bran then looks at Jon "Jon, Can we talk after this... family dinner" Bran asked and Jon nodded.

Jon wanted to leave right now, he wanted to go back to Dany and just be with her, with someone who loved him truly.

Everyone was quiet and Jon just eats his food and doesn't care to talk with anyone, "Jon, Can we spar tomorrow?" Arya asked quietly, Jon looks at her "Of course Arya" Jon answered, she smiled at him and Jon smiled back.

After a short time Jon was done and gets up, Arya looked at him like she was about to protest but Jon talks first "What you wanted to talk about?" Jon asked quietly.

"Not here" Bran answered, Jon walks to him and moves his wheelchair towards the door.

"Good Night Jon, Good Night Bran," Arya said with a warm voice.

"Good Night Arya and Sansa" Jon responded and left the room.

"To The Crypts," Bran said quietly and Jon just goes there with him without asking why.

After walking without saying anything they reached the wooden door which leads to the Crypts.

Jon opens the door and leads Bran inside, "Jon, I know you're a Targaryen" Bran said quietly, Jon stops moving and looks at him shocked, "I'm The Three-Eyed Raven" Bran said and Jon is even more confused.

_What is that?_ Jon asked himself and was about to ask Bran "I can see everything that happens in the past and the present and glimpses of the future" Bran said.

Jon still didn't understand it "How can you do that?" Jon asked.

"Bloodraven told me, is like greenseer and warging" Bran explained.

"Did you tell Sam about my true parents?" Jon asked and Bran nodded.

Jon wasn't happy about it, Sam told him he would keep quiet but he would be happier if Sam didn't know at all.

"Why did you tell him?" Jon asked angrily, Bran looks at him "He had already find out about the marriage of your father Rhaegar and your mother Lyanna, I'm sure he would be able to put 2 and 2 together when he would see you riding Rhaegal" Bran said.

Jon sigh "What did you want to talk about?" Jon asked, "Go to The Tomb of your mother, My father hide there something that belongs to you" Bran answered.

Jon nodded and they reach his mother's tomb, Jon looks at her and he feels sad to not be able to touch her face.

"Look behind the tomb, you should find a chest there" Bran explained, Jon looks for a minute and he finds it, he slowly grabs it and pulls it out, it was a large chest.

"Why did Uncle Ned had this?" Jon asked and slowly opening the chest.

"You will find out soon" Bran answered.

Jon sees a letter, a sword, and a pure white dragon egg in the middle, Jon couldn't believe he really was seeing a dragon egg and it looked so beautiful, Dany had described him how the eggs looked like but to see them yourself was something else.

_Can I hatch it?_ Jon asked himself, he slowly grabs the egg-like he was afraid that he would break it.

He feels it that is warm, almost like fire in his hands.

"That egg belongs to you Jon, Your father Rhaegar had an egg for your brother Aegon and your sister Rhaenys too," Bran said without emotions.

Mentioning Aegon and Rhaenys to Jon was strange, he felt sad, he would never know them,

_A true brother and a true sister I will never know_

Jon thought sad, He puts the egg back to the place, and grabs the letter, and opens it.

_From Lyanna Stark Targaryen_

_I love you Jaehearys, my little Dragonwolve, if you're reading this that means I can't tell you this myself, I wish you a happy life full of love and happiness._

_I know you might have a hard life but always remember that Me and Rhaegar love you so much, more than our own life._

_I wish I was there with you to hold you and tell you tales my little pup._

_Don't forget Family is always the most important thing in the world._

_With Love Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen._

Jon couldn't stop, he was crying, tears were rolling down his cheek and falling in the cold ground.

"I love you too mother and father," Jon said quietly and put the letter in his pocket.

"They were happy Jon," Bran said sadly for his brother.

Jon didn't say anything to that "If you want I can show you" Bran said and reach out his hand for Jon to grab.

Jon looks at him confused but grabs his hand and everything goes dark.

_Jon sees himself in a room and sees a man with silver hair talking to a woman with dark hair, "Mother, Father" Jon said loudly and tears in his eyes, Hoping, Begging that they could hear him but no they couldn't, they didn't turn their heads to him._

_Jon was crying again and looking at his mother laugh at something that his father said._

_'They look so happy' Jon thought with a little smile on his face._

_"I'm telling you is a boy," his mother said laughing, Jon looks at them and wants nothing more than just to hug them both, he wanted nothing else, just to hug his parents._

_"And I'm telling you will be a girl and her name will be Visenya," his father said and kisses Lyanna on the lips._

_"I love you Rhaegar but this one is a boy," she said laughing, Rhaegar starts tickling her and she starts laughing more._

_"I love you, mother and father," Jon said quietly and everything goes dark again._

_Jon then sees his mother in a bed of blood and roses, "You have to protect him promise me Ned" she said begging._

_Jon felt his heart shatters in pieces, "Help Her" Jon screamed at his uncle who was holding her hand._

_"I will protect him, I will raise him as my bastard son" His uncle swore, Jon saw a small smile on her face._

_"You will tell him the truth when he reaches 14 name days" she begged but her heart stopped and she was gone._

_Jon falls to his knees crying, 'Why, Why' Jon thought looking at his uncle holding him as a baby_.

Jon then sees himself in the crypts again, He was on his knees crying, looking at the cold ground of the crypts.

"He didn't keep that promise, he never told me," Jon said angry and hitting the ground with his fist again and again.

"I'm sorry Jon but you needed to know," Bran said with a sad tone.

After a minute of silence Jon slowly gets up and looks at his brother "Thank You Bran" Jon said and then looks at the sword in the chest.

He grabs it and looks at it, before Jon could ask which sword this was "Blackfyre" Bran said quietly.

Jon is more shocked "The Targaryens will rise Again" Jon swore and puts the sword to his belt, and grabs the egg with one hand and pushes Bran's wheelchair and they leave the Crypts.

Jon walks back to his room, he was holding the egg in his hand covering it with his clothes.

Jon opens the door slowly and closes the door, Jon then sees his Dany in his bed covered in furs, her eyes closed, Jon couldn't tell if she was really sleeping.

 _Gods, she's amazing_ Jon thought with a smile, Jon hides the egg in the corner of the room and covers it with his clothes.

Jon removes some of his clothes and walks to his bed, Jon slowly kisses her sweet cheek, "Hhhmmm" she moans and opens her eyes to look at him.

She smiles at him but sees that he had cried "Jae, what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

Jon sits in the bed close to his Dany and squeezes her hand.

"Dany, Bran he... I saw my parents, in a vision, they were so happy, my mother was telling my father that I was a boy and he kept saying that I was a girl" Jon said with a small chuckle.

Dany puts her hand on his cheek "They loved you Jae" she said quietly and kiss him slowly on the lips.

Jae puts his hand on her cheek "And then... I... I saw my mother dying in a bed of blood and winter roses" Jae said with pain in his voice.

"She made my uncle promise to protect me and to tell me the truth when I reached 14 name days," Jae said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm really sorry Jae," She said with tears in her eyes and hugging Jae tightly, "I'm really sorry Jae," she said again and running her small hand through his hair.

"Is not your fault Dany?" Jae said and pushes away and looks at her purple eyes full of love for him and him alone.

"I Love you Dany and together we will rise from the Ashes and no one will stop us" Jae swore, Dany nodded and kiss him on the lips to seal their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Smut in Next Chapter.


	7. Love of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehearys and Daenerys spend the night together. SMUT.  
> Dany talks with Jae about the white dragon egg.  
> Arya meets a ghost.

**Jaehearys/Daenerys Targaryen**

Jae kissed her with all his love, his hand went to her chin to depend on the kiss, his tongue sseeked entrance in her mouth and she gladly gives it to him, soon their tongues were dancing in a fight of power, it felt so Sweet and Good.

Dany was wearing only a thin dress, Jae quickly grabs her breasts to feel them in his hands, he plays with her nipple with his thumb and causing her to moan in his mouth.

Daenerys was feeling a fire inside ready to spread everywhere, as she was kissing him and her tongue devouring his mouth, his touch felt so good which sends shivers through her body, she thought she would cum just by his touch, she felt so warm and safe and loved, from Jae, from her other half.

Her hand went to his pants trying to remove his belt but she didn't want to wait for more, she quickly slips her hand under his pants and grabs his rock hard cock _He's always hard for me_ she thought amused.

She starts moving her hand around his cock teasing him, Jae groans in her mouth, they parted and look at each other's eyes, his purple eyes were filled with lust and love, and she was glad because she knew her eyes showed the same to him.

She starts removing his pants and and Jea removed her thin dress.

"I love you Dany," Jae said quietly and kiss her again before she could answer, Jae slowly lowers her head down and her head rests in the pillow and Jae was on top of her, she feels one of his hands going to her pooling hot cunt, the other hand playing with her breasts and circling her nipple around his fingers.

Jae starts kissing her chin and then kissing her ear "I want you to scream my name tonight Dany" he said quietly and bite softly her earlobe, that sends more shivers in her whole body, she was so ready for him, she wanted him inside right now.

Jae starts kissing her pulse in her neck and biting softly leaving a mark to show to everyone that she was his.

Jae starts kissing her breasts and then licks and sucks her nipple, she moans louder and feels like she's ready to cum, "OHHH JAE".

Jae starts paying the same attention to the other breast and his finger was circling around her thighs teasing her, driving her mad with lust.

Jae kisses her belly and starts kissing close to her pooling cunt but not where she wanted.

"Jae please" she begged quietly, Jae looks at her with a smile "Please what?" He asked innocently and kisses softly her cunt.

"Please Jae Fuck me with your tongue," Dany said louder and feels his tongue in her cunt devouring her like a dragon he was.

"OHHHH FUCK" She moans louder and her hand roam around his curly hair and pressing his head more to her cunt.

She keeps moaning in pleasure and bliss "OHHH YES YES" she was sure everyone in the castle could hear them but she didn't care, she wanted everyone to know they belonged to one another, she wanted Jae to make her scream and to show everyone how much they loved each other.

His tongue keeps going around her clit and pressing her clit, she knew she was close and so did Jae, he puts one finger in her moist cunt making her cum.

"OHHH JAE FUCK YEH" She moaned and felt she cum all over Jae's face, she felt boneless and was trying to catch her breath.

Jae happily sucks her sweet nectar, Jea crawls to her face and kiss her sweet red lips, and he thrusts his tongue in her mouth and she tastes herself in his tongue.

Dany looks at his eyes and rolls with him, she was on top of him with a smirk on her face, before he could say anything, she kisses him with passion and starts giving kisses to his neck, to his pulse, and bites softly his left shoulder, she looks at his scares and starts feeling anger and hatred for daring to take her Jea away from her.

"They're gone, Dany, we're alive," Jea said like he knew what she was thinking, she gives a kiss to each one of his scares like they would heal from her kisses and disappear.

She goes down to her desired location and starts kissing the top and licking the head with her tongue teasing.

"Ohhh Dany" Jea groans and puts his hand on her head trying to push her head towards his cock.

She wanted to play too "What is that you want my dragon?" She asked innocently as she licks from balls to the top.

"Oh, Dany please suck my cock" Jea begged, she smirked.

“How much do you want it, my sweet nephew?” Dany asked kissing the top of the cock.

“Please Dany Suck my cock” Jea begged.

She smiled and take him in her mouth.

Jea still can't believe how good it feels, he looks and sees the most beautiful mouth sucking his cock, he feels his cock touching her throat, she releases the cock from her mouth with a pop and quickly sucks him again, "Oh Dany Suck it"she sucks, even more, wilder, she felt lust, even more, every time his cock touched her throat she felt like she needed that again and again.

Jea feels close to cum but Dany moves away his cock from her mouth before he cums "Ohh Dany, are you trying to kill me" he said wanting to have his release in her sweet mouth.

"Tell me what do you want?" She asked as her hand moves around his cock "Do you like to cum in your aunt's mouth?" She said and slowly kisses the top of his cock, Jea could hardly think at this point.

Jea just nodded and she takes him in her mouth again and it didn't long for him to cum and spread his seed everywhere in her mouth, she swallows it all and smiles and kisses Jea and thrust her tongue in his mouth.

"I need you," she said quietly and in a seductive tone, she grabs his cock with her hand slowly lowers it in her moist cunt, she felt whole again, they were one now and no one could separate them.

Daenerys starts moving her hips up and down, and Jea puts his hands on her breasts and playing with them "Ohhh Fuckkk" she moans louder, Jea moves his head closer to her and take a nipple in his mouth and sucks it like a newborn baby.

He thrust deeper and deeper in her, kissing her womb, she was seeing stars, feeling so much pleasure, "Fuck Fuck your Aunt" she moans and they both cum at the same time.

She falls in his chest trying to catch her breath, "I love You Jea" she said quietly and closes her eyes to sleep.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

She woke up in the morning, feeling the warm body of her Jea, she looks at him, he was sleeping so peacefully, she slowly touch his beard, she smiles and kiss his cheek.

He moved a little his head but he didn’t wake up, she wanted to laugh, she gets up and looks at the fireplace and notices a white dragon egg in the fire.

Her eyes widened in shock, she didn’t knew where that egg came from, she gets up and walks to the egg, she touch it and feels that is warm and alive.

She smiles and walks back to the bed, “Jea wake up” she said touching his shoulder, he opens his eyes and smiles at him.

“Jea there’s a dragon egg in the fireplace” she said but sees he wasn’t shocked.

He gets up and sits on the bed “Bran told me there was a chest in the crypts that belonged to my mother and father, in that chest I found a letter, the dragon egg and this sword” Jea said and grabs the sword from the ground.

She looks at the sword in awe “is Blackfyre” he said and she was even more shocked.

She touch the hilt “is very beautiful, you deserve it” she said happily.

“What about the egg? How can I hatch it?” Jea asked and walking over to the egg and touch it.

“When I hatched my dragons I burned the body of my husband and burned the witch who killed my husband alive” she answered but she herself wasn’t sure what they have to do.

“I’m sure we’ll find a way” Jea said and she nodded her head.

“Now let’s go to the main hall” Jea said and walks to her and kiss her lips again, she throws her hands around his neck to depend the kiss and not let him go, he smiles and kiss her again “We can continue this later” Jea said, she smirked “Very well but you better keep that promise” she said and gets up to wear her clothes.

**Arya Stark**

She was outside and sparring with Brienne, her mind kept going back to the dinner last night, Arya understood Jon loved The Dragon Queen, _Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I should spend some time with her first and not just listen to what Sansa said about her_ Arya thought.

She decided to talk to her now, "Can we spar later?" Arya asked, Brienne looks at her confused but nods her head.

She quickly goes inside the castle and enters the main hall but she doesn't either Jon or The Dragon Queen but instead, she sees a Ghost.

Her heart was racing.It only ever did that when she was fighting.But now, about to come face to face with her past she couldn't help the shaking in her hands and the way her heart nearly leaped from her chest.Not since she last saw him had she actually felt this way.Not since he'd called her M'lady.She stood abruptly and turned to leave the hall, aware that everyone was watching her go even as she heard the door on the far side of the room open once more.She closed the door behind her and leaned against the wood, waiting to hear if it was really him.

"Your grace" she heard echo into the hall and the scraping of a chair. 

"I'm glad to see you made it to Winterfell alive," Jon greeted him "Won't you join us?"

"I don't wanna intrude," he said finally, a tinge of something different to his voice this time.But she listened as Jon insisted that he join them and wondered exactly what his relationship with Jon was. _Were they friends?Was Jon aware they knew one another?Did he know any of it?_ Arya asked herself.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up to see Sansa and Brienne both looking at her oddly and she pushed away from the door."Nothing.I'm going to the Godswood." She said quickly.

"Not for prayer," Sansa said as she walked past them. "What's happened?"

"Nothing.I just want to be alone, to practice with my sword.Seems that's the only place one gets peace around here anymore." She saw Brienne was about to protest but she left quickly.

She didn't meet her sister's eyes but left the castle as quickly as she could and into the canopy of trees.Of course, not even here was alone as Bran sat at the base of the tree and he looked over at her as she approached."I haven't seen you run away from something in a very long time," he remarked.

"I wasn't running away." She said angry.

Bran simply looked over at her, his expression the same.No emotion, hardly any recognition of the boy he'd once been."Jon doesn't know you knew each other," he says finally."Gendry didn't tell him." She sighs in relief but was annoyed by Bran.

"Shut up, Bran," she said as she sat on the bench facing him."There are some things you can leave out and not say."This seemed to be a new concept for Bran as he tilted his head and examined her.

His eyes turned white and Arya was just staring at him _Is he even my brother anymore?_ Arya asked herself, she waited a few minutes and he returned to normal "Jon will have a meeting now" Bran said with no hint of emotions.

She gets up and leads outside the God's Wood and inside the castle and in the Great Hall, when she entered she saw Jon and The Dragon Queen sitting at the center of the high table and Sansa was on Jon's right looking like someone had slapped her in the face.

She then saw it, the way The Dragon Queen looked at Jon for a moment, she knew that look, there was no doubt The Dragon Queen loved her brother, that meant she wasn't as bad as Sansa said she was.

She grows a small smile on her face but disappeared immediately when she saw Gendry looking at her like he had seen a Ghost.

She quickly looked the other way trying to avoid his gaze, she helped Bran to the high table and Jon cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

Arya then listen to her brother and Queen Daenerys talking about plans, the imp suggested a few plans but he was shut up by Jon but something Arya noticed was the plans of the imp were too stupid and would lead to a lot of casualties and maybe even lose.

She would need to warm Jon that he can't trust A Lannister, it doesn't matter, in the end, a Lannister is A Lannister and they're all backstabbers.

After the meeting was over Arya could feel eyes on her and realized that Gendry was staring at her and it actually made her skin itch. She was elated he was alive, obviously, but he made her feel things that she wasn't prepared to feel.

But all her training had told her that emotions were dangerous. Feeling things for people could lead to bad decisions. It made a person unfocused. That's what was happening to her now. Only when Daenerys and Jon left the hall looking at each other's eyes and lost in their little world. Sansa looking at them disgusted and bursting out of the hall. One of the men came to take Bran back to the Godswood while everyone else but Gendry and Arya left the room. 

"I'm...glad you're alive. I thought you might have been killed by the red witch." She said happily.

He continued to stare at her and though she wanted to look away, she couldn't break her eyes from his. "It wasn't because she didn't try." Gendry finally talked.

"How did you escape?" Arya asked curiously.

"Ser Davos released me." He answered softly.

She stepped forward and tilted her head as she examined him. His hair was shorter, he looked thinner, but he was still the stubborn bull she remembered so fondly. "I suppose that's a long story." She said with a little smile on her lips.

"Probably as long as the one regarding how you got your sword back," Gendry asked pointing a finger towards her sword.

_Needle, He remembers_ she thought happily.

She looked down at the hilt of her sword and then back at him. She noted the hammer that leaned against the table and nodded at it. "Took your love of hammers to new heights." She said with a half-joking voice.

Gendry reached back and lifted it. She could tell it was heavy but he lifted it with ease and practice. She stepped forward and held her hand out and he handed it over willingly. It was heavier than she expected, but she could feel that it was weighted well and knew that if someone swung it at an enemy and they were hit they would not get up easily. She noted the stag on the pommel near the head and furrowed her brow. "A stag? Not a bull?" She asked looking again at the stag.

"In honor of my father," he said softly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Have a reunion with the man?" She asked.

He frowned and shook his head. "No. He's dead. But I know who he is and who I am." He answered with a strong voice.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"The son of Robert Baratheon. That's why the red witch wanted me. King's blood." He sighed and looked at the floor then back at her. "That's why when Davos found me in King's Landing again and took me to meet Jon, I went without question. It's why I wanted to fight with him."

Her mouth dropped open, she wasn't expecting this, "Well, don't tell the Queen that you're Robert Baratheon's son" she warmed him but he didn't looked at her convinced.

"The Queen is a good woman, you should talk with her," he said and she just nodded without saying anything.

"I need to leave now, I have to make more weapons," he said and turned to leave. "Gendry" she called him.

He turns to her "I'm happy to see you" she said.

"Me too my lady," he said with a chuckle and left the room before she could say anything.

_You will regret it_ she thought and walks towards the door.


	8. Wolf and Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Arya get to know each other.  
> Jae and Dany spend the time together and Jaime and Broon make their way to Riverlands.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

She was walking with Jea through Winterfell, she and Jea had noticed the way soldiers of the north or the lords would look at them, they were looking at them like they were the Lannisters themselves.

Jea told her to not care about their looks, Dany didn’t care but she hated that the people Jea thought family actually hated her for no reason, as far as she could tell, Tyrion was betraying her, his plans were too dumb and Dany was just waiting for the opportunity to remove him as Hand of The Queen.

She then saw the youngest Stark Girl walking towards them, Jea steps forward “Arya” he greeted her with a harsh voice, Jea told her what happened last night and she couldn’t blame him for not trusting his sis... cousins.

“Queen Daenerys, can I meet your dragons?” She asked with a smile, “Of course Lady Arya” she responded and saw the frown in Arya’s face.

“I’m no Lady” she said seriously, Dany chuckle at that “Of course Arya” she said and saw Arya smiling.

Dany starts walking towards the dragons with Arya and Jae. Dany noticed the look of awe in Arya’s face when they got closer to them.

**Arya Stark**

"How do you command them?" Arya asked as they grew closer to the two beasts. The black one was considerably larger than the other. Their scales almost seemed to shine in the sunlight.

Daenerys looked over at her and back to the dragons. "It depends. They're easier to control if they'd eaten recently. They only respond to High Valyrian." Daenerys answered.

Arya scoffed. "Jon does not speak High Valyrian." She said.

She looked over at Arya. "Yes, I gathered that." Daenerys said with a playful voice.

"I'm sorry about your other dragon," Arya said softly. "I've lost family as well." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Daenerys frowned. "Both of us have lost brothers, our mothers, and our fathers. Let's hope we don't lose anyone else."

"This is war, your grace. Loss is expected." She saw Daenerys stop as the black dragon moved closer and nuzzled her with his snout. She smoothed her hand over him and he eyed Arya. She turned her eyes from the dragon and to the dragon queen who was actually watching Jon. "Jon said you're going to take the Iron Throne together. How is that going to work, exactly?"

Daenerys sighed and dropped her hand from the dragon. "Not that I've discussed it with him at length, simply a mutual understanding that we want to be at one another's side as equals."

"So, marriage, then?" She asked looking at Jon.

Daenerys nodded and smiled at Arya. "Yes."

"Why do you have to get married?" she questioned. "If you're going to make a new world, don't you make the rules?" She asked.

Arya watched the surprised expression on the other woman's face, but then her smile. "I suppose we do. However, I love Jon more than anything and I would wanted him as my king." She answered honestly.

She watched the Dragon Queen as she moved over to the green dragon and pet him in the same way did the first. She moved closer and sighed. "You love him. Jon, that is."

Daenerys seemed interested in her hand moving over the scales of her dragon and then turned to Arya. "I do and he loves me."

"That's why you went after him North," Arya said with an understanding tilt of her head. "But you weren't together."

"No," Daenerys admitted. "I don't think even I realized I loved him. At least not then."

"When?" Arya asked intrigued.

Daenerys frowned and she looked over at Jon who was 10 feet away from them to give them more space. "When I saw what he would do to protect people. What he would give up."

"His life," Arya said softly. "He's always been destructive, that way."

Daenerys chuckled and nodded. "His men killed him, his bannermen turned their backs on him when he needed them to take Winterfell, and he came south to see a Dragon Queen to make her understand that they needed to join forces." She looked over at Arya and smiled. "How could I not fall in love with that man?"

"Sansa accused me of loving Jon more than her," she rolled her eyes. "My sister has a flair for the dramatic sometimes. But I've felt an affinity for Jon because I felt like an outcast, too. I never thought there would be anyone who would deserve him. But I suppose if there had to be someone, it would be the Mother of Dragons."

Daenerys smiled and looked at Arya. "Thank you. And since you've been very honest and open with me, let me ask you a question." Arya nodded. "What is your relationship with Gendry?" She asked surprising Arya.

Arya turned her eyes from Daenerys to the dragon. "There is no relationship. We knew one another years ago."

"There's more to it than that, though," Daenerys said with a smile. "At least, on your part."

"How do you know that?" Arya asked annoyed.

"It's my job as a queen to notice these things. You also quickly left the room when he arrived."

She sighed and frowned. "He didn't tell Jon we knew one another. I needed time to process that he was alive. For years I thought he was dead and I simply needed to get over him."

Daenerys tilted her head at the younger girl and frowned. "It's easier to say than to do; get over someone you love. I didn't think after the Khal I would ever find someone I could love again."

Arya was confused. She had heard Daenerys say that the Khal had hurt her, raped her. Yet she loved him? Sansa had been raped as well, but she fed Ramsay Bolton to his own dogs. "He raped you, though." She said confused.

She nodded. "He did. But...it's more complicated than that. It was difficult for me when I was sold off by my brother to Drogo. Viserys wanted Drogo's army, a full Khalasar. He would do anything to get his army and he didn't care how much it hurt me or what I wanted." She paused for a moment, her silver hair whipping in the wind and looked at the tents that sat on the land of the North. Dothraki tents. "I don't think Drogo was ever cruel to me on purpose. Dothraki don't know another way other than to mount women like animals. I had a decision to make as to whether I was going to be a victim or I was going to rule, be the Khaleesi I was meant to be. I got some helpful advice on how to tame my husband and I fell in love with him in the process." She looked at Arya then. "And a witch killed him."

"What did you do?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I burned her alive," she answered. "I put my dragon eggs into his funeral pyre, tied her to it, and I walked into the fire with my husband. When it all burned away, she and he were gone, but in their place, I had my children. Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion."

"Why would you name one of your dragons after your brother that sold you?" She asked.

She hesitated for a moment and then sighed. "For so long it was just Viserys and I. And as much as I hated him, I loved him, too. He was my brother and for a very long time, the only family I had." She answered honestly.

"Now you have Jon." Arya said with a little smile.

She smiled and looked over at the King in the North who was approaching them. "And now I have Jon," she agreed.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

After talking with Arya, the day went by fast and the night came, she was about to leave her room to go to Jae’s bedroom when she hears a knock in the door.

“Your grace” it was Jae’s voice.

She smiled “Come in” she said and saw Jae walking inside and closing the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed, she was in his arms, to hold her close and make her feel loved in all this cold.

“Tomorrow morning we have a meeting in the hall” Jae said with a playful tone.

Daenerys moves her hand around his belt and to his chest. "Then we don't have much time left." She said.

She kissed him. Jon would never tire of kissing her. Each time was like feeding an addiction, and instead of sating his lust for her, it just compounded it.

They start removing their clothes and soon they were both naked as their name day.

He pulled back and looked at the naked queen again. His memories would forever link his queen with boats and sailing now. She was so beautiful. His eyes trailed over her perfect body, attempting to memorize everything for the lonely nights ahead.

Daenerys pushed him back, climbing atop him. She sat up, furs no longer covering them. Jon shivered, but knew he wouldn't stay chilled for long. They kissed again. Her hand dropped between them to tease him. He returned the favor, his fingers finding her wet and ready. He hardened completely at the thought of being inside her.

He stopped her hand when it was growing to be too much. She didn't always stop, he discovered from other times, never let him command her. He just asked and hoped for the best.

She really was a dragon, but gods, did he love riding her.

Even when she continued stroking him against his wishes, he couldn't really complain. It usually ended with his eyes rolled back and his seed on her hand or body, or swallowed.

She allowed him to stop her today, instead moving to line him up against her. She sank on him without warning and he groaned in response. His hands gripped her hips too tightly, but he didn't care if they bruised. She would be fully covered in her furs this far north.

She moved, using some slow technique that drove him mad. He groaned. He much preferred when she rode him with abandon, as this slow rolling didn't allow him a quick release, but kept him on the edge for what felt like hours.

He looked up at his queen. He was certain she knew all of this and did it to torture him. Even now she smirked down at him as she groped her breasts. He groaned again. She would be the death of him.

But he couldn't imagine a better way to go.

His hand moved between their bodies, touching her in an attempt to speed her along. She moaned at the contact but didn't change her pace. Frustrated, Jon tried to flip her, but she resisted with more strength than seemed possible for her small frame. His eyes closed. He was at her mercy.

She kept her slow and steady pace, but eventually bent down to place kisses to his chest. She lingered on the scar over his heart. Jon had already told her the full story, but he still wasn't comfortable with his previous death. Until meeting her, he'd often wished he had never been brought back.

Finally, she speed up. Jon's head fell back and he strangled a shout in his throat. He tried to be quiet. He wanted to be quiet but not when he was eating her cunt or fucking her, her moans were the best song for his ears.

Daenerys moved her lips ups his body before taking his ear lobe between her perfect teeth and biting softly. He groaned. She pulled back, just to tease him before diving back in and brushing her lips against his ear. "My king," she whispered. Jae wasn't sure he'd ever get used to the title, but gods, did he love hearing it from her lips. He gripped her tighter, thrusting up hard. She moaned in response.

He found her mouth with his, and kissed her until her lips were pink and swollen. He whispered against them, "My queen."

After that they both found their climaxes. She milked him of everything he had, he really loved her.

She moved her head down to rest on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. Happy to just enjoy being with her for a moment before he would be forced to sneak out to his own room.

  
  


**Jaime Lannister**

Sitting in the pub, Jaime realized he had not thought this plan through. It seemed a common theme in his life. He rarely measured out all of the consequences of his actions; he merely acted and hoped for the best.

In his defense, he was still alive, so it wasn't that bad of a strategy.

He didn't even have a firm direction when he'd left King's Landing. He had sat outside the gates for several minutes wondering which direction to take. The thought of Cersei changing her mind and dropping wildfire on him made him move. It didn't matter where he went. He just had to go north. The rest would sort itself out.

Jaime sighed. It was going to be a long trip, and a dangerous one. All of the wars had done nothing to put a stop to all the bandits on the Kingsroad. It was as bad as it had ever been, and he was now just one man with one hand. An easy target.

Jaime shook his head. Wasn't that the way of the world? Kings and queens fought, smallfolk suffered and died, and the scavengers just kept on. He took another took another drink of ale, face scrunching at the taste. He wasn't like his sister or brother, he'd never enjoyed the drink.

"You're a real asshole. You know that?"

Jaime couldn't belief what he'd heard at first. That familiar voice. It wasn't until the sellsword sat across from him, the knight allowed himself to smile. Bronn stole the drink from his hand. "All we been through and I don't even get a good bye?"

Jaime shrugged. "I'm headed north to face an enemy we might not beat for the sake of my honor. Figured it wouldn't be your thing."

"You still owe me," Bronn said, drinking Jaime's ale.

"Why didn't you ask for it from Cersei? She can actually give you your castle."

"Cersei's a cunt. I can't even be in the same room with her, let alone serve her. Besides, I was on that battlefield too. My money's on the queen with dragons."

Jaime shook his head. The Dragon Queen might have his head as soon as he arrived at Winterfell. Or even if Tyrion convinced the Targaryen to let him live, the Starks might kill him. "I can't..."

Bronn put down the empty mug, signaling the server. "No shit. But your brother might be able to." Two fresh mugs appeared before them. Jaime paid the woman. Bronn took both. "He paid better than you anyway."

Jaime wanted to protest, but he stayed quiet. "So what is your plan here, exactly?" Bronn asked.

Jaime shrugged. "I'm still figuring it out."

"Seven hells," Bronn cursed. "You left King's Landing with a pissed off queen behind you to head north where an army of dead men is coming to kill us all. And you have no plan?" Bronn took a drink. "Fuck."

Jaime looked closer at Bronn. "I figured you would have found a ship and gotten the hell out of Westeros when you learned what's sitting behind the wall."

Bronn shrugged. "That's always an option. But I didn't get to see the living dead man. I'm curious to see another thing that was supposed to be just a legend. Stories about all the impossible things you've faced make for better bar stories. Like the time I single-handedly took down a dragon."

Jaime smirked. "The dragon that nearly killed us both shortly after and flew away without any appearance of actual harm done to it?"

"Well that would be a shit ending. I'm going to give it a better one."

Jaime shook his head at the thought of the ridiculous tale his friend would turn that battle into. Then the knight's thoughts turned to the terrifying sight of the thing that Jon Snow had brought from the North to the Dragonpit. He nearly shivered. And the Dragon Queen claimed there were at least 100,000 of those things coming towards them.

How could Cersei not understand? How could she not see that her throne wasn't as important as the coming war? When had she lost her mind? Jaime shook his head. Thinking of Cersei didn't help him. He'd loved her for his entire life, turning his back on her felt so wrong even though he knew it had been the right thing to do.

He still missed her.

He watched Bronn drink and thought about what he should do. Two men wasn't enough. He was supposed to be coming with an army. But he didn't have an army, Cersei did. Then he remembered something.

"How many men did we leave at Riverrun?"

"What?" Bronn set down his second mug, having finished the first.

"We had an army at Riverrun, how many did we leave behind before marching to the Reach?"

Bronn shrugged. "Couple hundred maybe."

Jaime stood. "Come on. We have to get to Riverrun before they receive any messages."

Bronn looked skeptical. "And how do you think we're going to manage to do that? No horse is faster than a raven."

"Cersei isn't a military commander, and the closest thing she's got to one right now is that thing that used to be the Mountain. I don't think she'll remember the Lannister men at Riverrun right away. If we get there first, the men will probably take my orders at my word. Better to show up with a part of an army than none at all."

Bronn finished his ale in one go. "Let's get moving then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa starts making schemes, Arya and Sansa have a heat conversation about Daenerys.  
> Jon and Daenerys get attacked.


	9. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Sansa have a conversation about Daenerys.  
> Sansa schemes her rise to Power  
> Jon and Daenerys get attacked.

**Arya Stark**

Sansa told her to meet her in her room to talk about something important, it was night and Arya wasn't sure what she wanted to talk about but had a few ideas.

She spends some time today with Queen Daenerys and starts seeing her in a new way, Arya could see she might be as good as Jon claims her to be, her dragons were very beautiful but she felt sad she couldn't pet them, but she was surprised when she saw Jon petting the dragons like they were common house cats. While the dragons didn't let her not even close to them, Queen Daenerys told her she should wait until the dragons know her more.

Arya asked Queen Daenerys why her dragons were letting Jon close and even touch them.

' _"Your grace can I ask you something?" Arya asked as they were walking towards Winterfell, Jon was ahead of them, The Queen looks at her "Of course Arya" she said with a smooth voice._

_"Why your dragons are letting Jon close to them?" She asked with a curious tone, she saw the Queen thinking how to answer her question._

_"Jon... my dragons know him well and they know we're friends" she answered with a small smile on her face, looking at Jon with love in her eyes._

_'Yes, sure Friends' Arya thought with a smirk on her face, Arya then starts thinking how good would be to have her dragon, but she didn't how to hatch a dragon egg._

_"How did you hatch them?" She asked with an exciting voice, Queen Daenerys looks at her amused but there was a hint of sadness on her face._

_"the eggs were given to me in my marriage with Khal Drogo, I hated him in the beginning but then I grow to love him or maybe I thought it was love, he had an injury and a woman told me she can heal him, she lied to me, and during that time I was pregnant" Arya saw the sadness in her eyes._

_"I was pregnant and she told me she can heal him 'Only Death Can Pay For Life' she told me that, I lost my unborn son because of her and she cursed me to never have children and Drogo he was alive but he couldn't move or speak, I killed him to pull him out of his misery, then I burned the witch with the body of my husband in a pyre, the eggs were there as well and I step into the fire and I came out with three dragons and unburnt" she finished and Arya looks at her dumbfounded._

_'Well I definitely can't step into a fire a come out unburnt' she thought still shocked that she was able to step into a fire._

_"I'm sorry for what happened," Arya said but The Queen shook her head "is all in the past now," she said and they were getting closer to the gates of Winterfell._

_Arya looks at the sword the Queen was holding in her waist "Do you know how to use a sword?" Arya asked looking at the sword with awe._

_'So this is Dark Sister' Arya thought looking in awe._

_"Jon will start training me tomorrow to use swords" she answered walking inside Winterfell._

_"If you want I can train you as well" she suggested and the Queen nodded in agreement._

_"Yes, I'm sure Jon would be happy," The Queen said and Arya noticed how her hand went to her belly like holding it but it went away almost immediately._

_Arya found that strange 'I remember mom doing the same when she was pregnant with Rickon from what I can remember or maybe I'm just overlooking at things' Arya thought and decided to ask Jon later about this._

_"Can I hold Dark Sister?" Arya asked excited by the thought that she could hold the legendary sword of Visenya Targaryen._

_To Arya's surprise, Queen Daenerys nodded and unsheathe Dark Sister._

_She gives it in her hands and Arya holds it like was glass and was afraid that she would break it._

_The hilt was made of gold and there was a red ruby in the center, the sword wasn't long but very deadly, she looks at the blade and sees that is still very sharp, Arya knew Valyria Steel couldn't get damaged from using it, and Dark Sister was probably as sharp as the days Visenya was using it._

_Arya looks at it and swings it around, "This sword is amazing" she said and gives her the sword back._

_"Yes, it is" she agreed and put the sword back to the scabbard. '_

Arya reached the door and knocks on the door, "Come in" she heard Sansa's voice.

She opens the door and walks inside, she sees Sansa alone with some papers on the table, Arya saw Sansa was angry about something.

She closes the door behind her and takes a few steps closer "What is that you wanted Sansa?" Arya asked looking at the papers on the table.

"You talked with the dragon queen today," she asked but more like a statement.

Arya nodded "I did, Me and the Queen and Jon went to see the dragons" she answered looking at Sansa's reaction.

She didn't react She must have known that already, so why is she asking Arya asked herself.

"Did you talk about what she intends to do with The North after the war?" Sansa asked with a hint of anger in her voice as she fills a glass with wine and one for Arya.

Arya shook her head "No, but there's no reason to ask, Jon already told us he would marry her and rule together" she answered and saw Sansa sigh in disappointment.

"You know very well, The Dragon Queen will rule not Jon, she has all the army and all the power why should she care about listening to Jon," she said with a mocking voice.

"The Queen doesn't look to me like a Queen who doesn't listen to anyone and she loves Jon," Arya said and saw a small smile grow on Sansa's face.

"If that's true, Jon can tell her to make North independence after the war is over, she wouldn't turn down her lover," she said amused.

"Sansa, I'm not sure that would be the best decision for The North," Arya said and Sansa looks at her like she had grown a second head.

"WHAT?" Sansa yelled at her "Robb, fought and he died for The North to be free from The South, he died for that and I will make sure I fulfill his last wish" she said determinedly.

"The North wanted independence because the Lannisters were in charge and Robb had every reason to want independence, but now we will have Jon," she said with a higher tone and Sansa shook her head in disagreement.

"You're a fool if you think The Dragon Queen would ever marry a Bastard, the south would never follow a Bastard King," Sansa said trying to change Arya's mind but that made her even angrier.

"This is the last time you call Jon a Bastard" Arya yelled at Sansa who didn't look guilty.

"But don't you see, she's using him, there's no love, there's no such thing as love in this world," she said disgusted and determined.

Arya just looks at her for a minute without saying anything "Just because Joffrey and Cersei used your love, that doesn't mean that everyone is the same" Arya said quietly, she saw the furious look in Sansa's eyes when she mentioned Joffrey and Cersei.

There was complete silence for a few minutes, Arya was waiting for Sansa to say something but she just kept to herself whatever she wanted to say.

Arya turns to the door "Don't try to do anything stupid" Arya said disappointed with her sister.

Arya opens the door and leaves the room.

**Sansa Stark**

She saw Arya leaving the room, she couldn't believe her sister was believing The Dragon Whore was a good Queen, how couldn't she or Jon see that she's doing this just to have The North.

 _The North belongs to The Starks and no one else, is it ours since The Starks took it 8000 years ago_ Sansa thought proudly.

 _I will not let this happen, No I will have the north and I will be Queen as I should have been from the very beginning if only Jon died in Battle of The Bastards_ Sansa thought angry when she remembered that battle that was supposed to be her rise to power but instead they choose a Bastard over a Trueborn.

She remembered the words her mother told her about Bastards, she now knew that all the Bastards were children of sins and greed and were not looked at as innocent in the eyes of the seven.

She needed to find a way to get The North independence but Jon should not be alive, if he is they will choose him as king again over her.

If she was lucky enough both Jon and The Dragon Whore will die against the white walkers, Sansa was hoping for Arya to be by her side and deal with the Queen after the war was over, she is a faceless assassin, she needs Arya by her side and not against her.

Sansa had heard about what the whore Queen did to house Tarly, Sansa knew Samwell Tarly was here, she could talk to him and convince him to be against the whore Queen.

Sansa was sure The Vale would be at her side, the Riverlands as well, with that she could easily be the Queen of Three Kingdoms, not just The North.

"Guard" she called and a soldier walks inside "Can you find Samwell Tarly for me and tell him that Lady of Winterfell wants to talk with her," she said with a proud voice, the soldier nodded his head and left the room.

 _Jon told me Samwell Tarly was his best friend, maybe Samwell will be able to make him against the whore, I will need to talk with Tyrion, he's the hand of the Queen and he can be very useful to me_ she thought amused.

After some time someone knocks on the door, "Come in" she said with a proud voice, she sees Samwell Tarly coming inside, she couldn't believe how fat he was.

"You asked for me, Lady Sansa?" He asked with a low tone.

She nods and offers him to sit "I heard that your brother and father were killed by our Queen," she said trying to sound sad and see his reaction.

His head moves fast to her direction "Your Queen" he said immediately angry.

Sansa tried very hard to not smile "I feel bad for them, no one ever should be burned alive and to think she sees herself as a just queen," she said amused and sees Samwell studying her face as to see if she was playing any games with him.

"What do you want?" He asked seriously, she sighs and fills a glass with wine for him "I want to know what you will do after the Night King is defeated and Cersei is dead?" she asked.

He seemed to be thinking and after a few seconds "I...I will rule my lands and become lord of my house" he answered with a not certain tone.

"Does Jon know what the Queen did?" She asked sure that Jon didn't know.

She sees his eyes filled with anger "He does, and when I asked for his help, he told me he would have done the same" he answered with a disgusted voice, Sansa's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting this.

 _Shit, if that's true I can't use this pig to make Jon not like The Whore Queen_ she thought.

She thinks about it for a short time "Well it seems what they say about Bastards is true, they just want more and more, that's why he doesn't want to be on the bad side of The Dragon Queen" she said with a mocking voice but to her surprise, Samwell shook his head immediately "No, he's no bas" he stopped mid-sentence.

"He's not What?" Sansa asked immediately, "No, no no nothing it was nothing" he answered afraid and his face was sweating.

Sansa knew he was about to say something "I know there's more so if there's anything you should tell me that can help, you should not keep it a secret" she said seriously.

She saw Samwell moving uncomfortably in his chair, he was looking everywhere around the room but avoiding her eyes.

"Lord Tarly," she said with a higher tone, he looks at her and she can see he wants to say something.

**Qyburn**

The screams echoed throughout the catacombs. Qyburn felt nothing about them. He took no pleasure in others’ pain, but it didn’t horrify him either. It was a natural reaction to his experimentation. He wondered if he should be noting it. Track who seemed to suffer the most or at least vocalized it the most.

But his experiments weren’t about pain — that was just a side effect, not worth noting he decided.

He once worried about the screams drawing the wrong attention, but as Hand of the Queen and with outside threats neutralized for the moment, he had free reign. He’d never felt as alive as he had in these years of his service to his queen. She allowed him to push the bounds of science and human knowledge.

This discovery of living dead men was fascinating to him. Yes, he’d had previous success with the Mountain, but nothing like what he’d seen at the Dragonpit. While it wasn’t tested, he was sure that Clegane wouldn’t keep moving once sliced up. He only wished the northern king had brought more wights. He needed more for his experiments.

He’d asked his queen about possibly mounting a mission to gather a few, but she’d refused him. It rarely ever happened, and he felt like he should obey her.

But he had sent some of Varys’ former birds to see about it anyway.

It was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

“Maester Qyburn,” a boy approached him, as he rearranged some of his tools. Qyburn recognized the boy as one of the Kingsguard squires. He looked deeply disturbed and uncomfortable. It was a look Qyburn was used to, his experiments had always caused those reactions in the narrow-minded.

He stayed polite despite the boy’s discomfort. “Yes?”

“The Queen summons you for a small council meeting in her chamber.”

Qyburn nodded. Now that council consisted of only two people, the queen had taken to hosting the meetings at the small table in her chambers. He guessed that would change when Euron Greyjoy returned with their new army, but for now, it suited them both. He finished his tasks and made his way to his queen.

He found her waiting, wine in hand. “We need to discuss what to do about my brother.”

“Which brother?” He closed the door behind him, leaving only him, his queen, and her faithful guard in the room.

“Jaime,” she spat. She looked at him with such malice, as though he’d been the one to betray her instead of her beloved brother.

“What can we do?”

“Send assassins after him. People die on the Kingsroad all the time. He shouldn’t be allowed to discuss our plans with that foreign invader and her northern pet.”

Qyburn spoke softly, “Your grace, he doesn’t know all of our plans. That is but a small part of how we will secure your rule forever. Besides, the King in the North will not abandon his home to fight you and the invader queen will not break her pledge to him. Honorable people are so predictable.”

Cersei nodded. She took another sip of her wine, looking more pleased now thinking on their grand plan. “How are our plans coming along?”

“Nicely,” Qyburn was happy to report. “We should be ready when Greyjoy returns with your new army.”

Cersei nodded. She walked to the window overlooking her capital city. Qyburn observed how queenly she appeared, looking down on her subjects. “Do you know what my father said of the smallfolk, Lord Qyburn?”

“No, your grace.”

“He told me that as long as you kept them fed and entertained with stories they were easy to control. I tried religion, but I’m finding the stories of the mad king’s daughter to be better.” Cersei sipped her wine. “People still remember the horrible things her father did with wildfire. Killing so many innocents.” The queen turned to face her only advisor. “Just imagine what the foreign invader will do with her dragons. How many will burn because of her madness and thirst for power.”

“Unthinkable, your grace.” Qyburn agreed. “The woman would surely burn the Red Keep to the ground, given half the chance.”

“And she’s stupid enough to trust my little brother.” Cersei walked to sit at the chair behind her desk. “They are both too soft-hearted to rule. They cannot do what needs to be done.”

“Soft-hearted,” Qyburn agreed. “But we are not. We will be the last ones standing, your grace.”

Cersei smirked in response.

**Jaehearys Targaryen**

He was in the main hall with Dany eating, Sansa and Arya were missing and so were Tyrion and Lord Varys.

Jae didn't know what to make of Lord Varys, but as long as he was loyal, he had no problems with him.

Jae was thinking about everything that happened today, he was happy that Arya and Dany seemed to become friends but not Sansa, Jae hated that she wasn't even trying to know her.

He looks at Dany and sees she was a bit drunk and talking with Missandei, He keeps eating his meal, Jae was about to finish eating when he feels a hand in his pants touching his cock, he turns to see Dany with a smug smile looking at him with lust and love in her eyes. Jae feels his cock grow hard as a rock, Dany moves her chair closer to him "Jon" she whispers in his ear and trying to move her hand inside his pants.

"Dany not" "shhhhh" he was interrupted.

"I want you Jae, is been a whole day since I had your cock in my cunt" she said seductively and moving her hand inside his pants grabbing his cock.

Jae could hardly think right now "Let's go to my chambers," he said and removed her hand from his pants.

After a short moment Jae gets up and leaves the hall, Dany follows behind, when they start walking towards their chamber, Dany holds his hand.

After a short time, Jae sees three Northern soldiers walking towards them, they were drunk, when they see them "Ahh the Whore Queen" one of the soldiers said with a mocking tone.

Jae feels his blood boiling and ready to cut him down, Jae and Dany keep walking but the soldier gets closer and one of them slaps Dany's ass and that was it for Jae.

Jae quickly unsheathe Longclaw and with a quick swing he opens half of his head, the two other soldiers tries to use their swords but Jae cuts the hand of one of them, and the other tries to attack Dany.

Jae punches him in the face and he falls to the ground and Jae swings with all his strength down and cuts him in half from balls to brain.

Blood flies everywhere and Jae sees the other soldier was still screaming in agony, he quickly stabs him in the heart with Longclaw and he stops, then he sees the unsullied soldiers moving towards them "Don't ōdrikagon zirȳla se find riña Sānsa se riña Āria.

se zālagon se bodies(Don't hurt him and find Lady Sansa and Lady Arya and burn the bodies)" Dany said looking at the bodies with anger.

The unsullied nodded and moved the bodies away, After a short moment, the bodies were removed and the unsullied went to find Arya and Sansa "This won't stand Dany" he said reassuring her, she kisses him full on the lips "I know my Jae and if someone send them to hurt us then I will burn whoever tried" she said determinedly and with fire in her eyes.


	10. Treason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehearys and Daenerys talk with Sansa,Arya and Bran about the attack.  
> Bran warns Jae and Dany.  
> Arya bonds more with Gendry.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

She was beyond furious, is this how they greeted their allies, it was enough that the lords of The North were acting towards her like she was some kind of plague but now she and Jae get attacked, if it was planned, she would make sure to burn whoever tried to mess with dragons.

She was with Jae in his room waiting for Arya and Lady Sansa, Daenerys was happy that Arya seemed to like her, At least one of them doesn't see me as my father reborn Dany thought.

Her mind went to Brandon Stark who showed no emotions on his face, she still didn't have any conversation with him but a few times she saw him, he was motionless like he wasn't even alive.

As for Sansa, from what Jaehearys told her, she understood that she just wanted more power and nothing else, Daenerys knew after it was revealed that Jon was Jaehearys Targaryen, she would have already married him and consumed the marriage multiple times so no one could do anything to her or Jaehearys.

Jae suggested to marry in secret in front of old gods and marry again when they take Kings Landing with Fire and Blood.

She still remembered what Jae told her last night when they started talking about how to deal with Cersei.

' _"Dany" she heard the sweet voice of Jae calling her, she was resting her head on his chest, they have done it three times already this night and Dany thought that he wanted another round not that she would complain._

_"Yeh" she answered innocently and kiss his chin, he smiles "I wanted to ask you something?" He asked, his hand playing with her hair._

_"Anything my love," she said and kiss his lips softly._

_"I'm sorry for asking this but why did you not take Kings Landing when you arrived?" He asked kissing her forehead._

_"I didn't want innocent people to die and Tyrion said to wait until people revolt against Cersei" she answered quietly._

_"Waiting will just make Cersei stronger, if blowing up the sept with Wildfire wasn't enough to make people revolt against her then nothing ever will be" he answered and Dany looks at him a bit surprised._

_"What would you do?" She asked amused, Jae looks at her for a few seconds "I would have used the dragons to take The Red Keep, the innocent are in the city, the red keep has servants and innocent people as well but only a fool can think that they can conquer a place without the death of any innocent, is just the way the war works" he said and she kisses him fully in the lips, her tongue seeking entrance and he gladly give it to her, she moans in his mouth and her hand slowly goes down to his already hard cock._

_She pulls away and starts moving her hand around his cock "Oh Dany" Jae groans and Dany smirks at him "Once we defeat the Night King, we will burn that Lannister whore, together" she said quietly with a seductive tone, she goes down to his cock and kiss the top of the cock "Together Dany" Jae said and she gladly takes him in her mouth_ '

Thinking about Jae's cock and the way he made her scream with his tongue, she feels tingles between her legs and her desire grows, she looks at his face and she was half convinced to ride him right now and just be with him again and again.

A knock on the door interrupts her naughty thoughts "Come in" Jae said with a king voice.

Sansa comes inside followed by Arya pushing Bran's wheelchair inside.

She didn't know he was coming as well, to her surprise he smiles at her and Jae.

"What's the problem?" Sansa asked looking at Jae, "the problem is that when we were going to our chamber, three northern soldiers attacked us" she said angrily.

Sansa was trying to hide a small smile but Dany could see she was happy about it, while Arya looked shocked and Bran had the same neutral face.

"What happened?" Arya asked instantly looking at Daenerys with a worried look and angry.

"We don't know who they were but they attacked the Queen and I killed all three of them" Jae answered with a cold tune.

Daenerys noticed the look of disapproval on Sansa's face when Jae said that he killed the soldiers.

"I suspect you should keep your soldiers in line Lady of Winterfell," Dany said with a Queen's voice.

"They were just drunken fools who didn't know what they were doing" Sansa answered like was nothing to worry about.

Arya seemed wanting to say something but Jae talks first "After this night, Me and the Queen will sleep in the Dothraki camp since the Queen is not safe in Winterfell" Jae said and saw the look of disgust on Sansa's face.

"The lords will understand about you and your Queen," Sansa said but Jae slammed his fist in the table "She's your Queen too, Lady Sansa, and don't forget as Queen she could strip you from all your titles and make you Sansa Snow," Jae said seriously.

Dany was amused by the look of horror on Sansa's face, she could see Sansa wanted to say something but instead "Yes your grace" she said quietly looking at Jae.

"I will look why the soldiers attacked you," Arya said "Thank you, Arya," Dany said.

"Leave us now" Dany ordered but "Your grace and Jon I would like to talk to you two," Bran said and Dany nodded.

Arya and Sansa leave the room, after the door was closed, Jae was about to ask what was this about "Sansa knows" Bran said quietly.

Both Jae and Dany look at him shocked "Samwell Tarly told her about you being Jaehearys Targaryen" Bran said still emotionless.

Dany was furious, this was the last thing they needed "Why?" Jae asked furiously.

"He hates Queen Daenerys for burning his horrible father and the brother who never protected him from his father" Bran answered.

After a minute of silence “It's Treason... then," Jae said quietly but Dany could see he was furious.

"I made him promise to not tell anyone and he betrays my trust" Jae said raising his tone.

"Jae," she said quietly trying to calm him, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jon, Sansa is planning to tell everyone about you once The Night King is defeated," Bran said still emotionless.

"I think you two should leave on the same day that Night King is defeated and leave for Kings Landing," Bran said, Jae looks at him surprised.

"No Lannister is coming here, the only ones coming here is Jaime Lannister and Bronn," Bran said and Dany was even more furious.

Tyrion has failed again, she would make sure to not let him stay as Hand of The Queen anymore.

"We will deal with all of them," Jae said holding her hand.

"As for the soldiers who attacked you, they were just drunken idiots, no one send them, if someone would send them why they would be drunk," Bran said and both Jae and Dany nodded in agreement.

After a minute of silence "Jon, can you send me to my chamber now" Bran asked kindly and Jae nodded

After 5 minutes of waiting, Jae comes back "Where do you want to sleep?" He asked, she smiles at him and walks closer and put her hand on his chest "It doesn't matter as long as you're there with me" she said and didn't want to wait anymore, she kissed him on the lips and her hand goes behind his head and to not let him go, not that he wanted to ever leave.

He puts his arm around her waist and makes her get closer, their kiss becomes more passionate and filled with desire and love.

His tongue enters her mouth and she moans in his mouth, Jae loved hearing her moan.

His hand goes to her dress trying to remove it as soon as possible, he wanted to feel her again, to feel her breasts and her cunt, her sweet skin.

He removes her dress and she was standing in front of him naked as her name day.

Jae throws her in the bed and starts kissing her neck “Jae” she moans as Jae gives her sloppy kisses on her white cream skin leaving a mark for everyone to see.

He goes down to her breasts and takes a nipple in his mouth, licking, sucking, and biting making her moan “Suck Jae” she begged, Jae gladly do that, and gives the same attention to the other breast and then goes to her pooling cunt.

Slowly, he glided his tongue over her fleshy pink folds trailing up to her swollen, pink nub, giving a gentle pull with his soft, full lips. He felt her stir about just a little. She was wet, like an overly ripened summer fruit from lands he’d only heard from her tales across the Narrow Sea. Carefully, he lifted her leg up so that she was more open to him as she now laid turned on her backside. He repeated the same lick up her slit but this time as he reached her top, he sucked all of her in not pulling away. He created a slow sucking rhythm with only mouth and tongue, hands grabbing her plump ass cheeks to spread her wider, as he stuck his tongue into her waiting heat.

_Mmmm_ , he thought to himself, she always tasted so good. She began to moan louder, faint moans and low sighs could be heard in the small space around them. As he looked up to see her face in the darkness, pass her growing belly and heaving chest in the moonlight, she looks at him with lust in her eyes. He continued his mission of pleasuring his Queen as he licked and sucked on her swollen sex, a deep sensual moan escaping her lovely pink lips as she sighed out his name. “Mmmmmm, Jaeeeeee, you feel so good to me, my love..”

She was seeing starts now. He felt her fingers gently pull at his messy black curls, fingernails slightly scraping his scalp, pulling him closer to her sensitive spot as she rocked her hips to his attentive mouth and tongue. She cooed and moaned so slow and sexy and the sounds of her pleasure nearly pushed him to the edge. He was ready to be inside of her again, feel her contract around his throbbing cock begging for release. But he wanted to feel her contract around his tongue and lips first.

He held her legs spread wide apart as he fucked her with his tongue, the feeling of her pulsating was evident. Her moans grew even louder as he continued his sweet torture, in and out of her, his nose and scruffy beard continuously nudging and grazing her swollen sex. As she inched ever so closely to her orgasm, he pulled away abruptly, inserting a finger into her dripping hot sex. She gasped aloud, arching her back up as the glow of night danced across her beautiful skin. She was breathtaking this way, with one leg he had draped over his shoulder laid upon his back, and the other spread wide open as he fingered and suckled her like it was the last time he’d ever taste her again.

“JAAAEEEE” She cried out his name as he added another finger, hooking his fingers into her tight slickness. He continued to pump in and out of her in a faster rhythm, suckling and feasting on her, fingers pulling harder on his hair and scalp as her legs began to tremble, attempting to clamp around his head. He gently pinned her legs back open and returned his mouth back on to her. He pulled away slightly releasing suction from her as he whispered gruffly against her swollen cunt,

“Yess my love… that’s it. I love you.. so, so much….cum for me Dany, don’t hold it back...”. He continued his task once more of suckling her sensitive bundle of nerves as she mewled and gasped foreign words of love. “Let me taste you on my tongue…please my love..”

And just as he whispered his last few words of encouragement into her quivering heat he returned his mouth to her and she came hard in a slow flutter, pulsating around his skillful fingers and tongue, chanting out his name. “OHHH FUCK YEH JAE” She sounded so beautiful, gasping and moaning sharply with her back arched high as her body trembled and shaked about, her essence flowing from her like the meadow in his dream as he shamelessly licked her clean and dry.

He gave her a few moments to recover from her sweet release, her shallow pants could be heard from above her lovely frame. As he laid a single kiss to the top of her sex he released her legs that he held open while giving her the pleasure she deserved. Slowly, he crept from the darkness at the foot of the bed into the moonlight, with untamed curls and his beard glistening of her sweet release. He revealed himself to his lover as he hovered atop her trembling body, her face beautifully flustered as eyes of gray and violet met in a hooded gaze. He used the back of his hand to wipe away her essence from his mouth with a sly smile, bending down to kiss her tenderly as a single tear rolled down from her twinkling eyes onto her rosy cheeks. Looking back into her eyes once more, she gently nuzzled her nose against his own as she glared back into him with her eyes filled with wonder and whispered, “ I love you, my King.” He crashed his lips back on to hers kissing her with all the love that he had to give. “I love you too, my Queen,” as he thought to himself, embracing each other into the glow of night.

**Theon Greyjoy**

Theon owed his sister a lot. He knew that. She'd tried to save him from Ramsey Snow. She had saved him from himself after the ordeal, helping find Theon Greyjoy again after spending so long as Reek. And when she'd needed him, when her fleet burned because of their uncle – what had he done?

He fled, like the coward he was. He'd spent his life in Winterfell bragging about the Ironborn and talking about his people with pride, but he wasn't fit to be one. He'd never been one.

He hadn't the honor to be a Stark either.

But he would do this. He could do this one thing. Rescue his sister. He would make his father proud, both of them.

The salt of the sea whipped on his face, and Theon's blood was comforted by the smell and feel of it. His people always fared best on water. He'd learned that lesson in the hardest way possible. His crew, though small, was made up of Yara's followers, some of the best warriors and sailors the Iron Islands had to offer. While his uncle may have had more men, ships, and strength, Theon had speed. He'd caught up to his uncle quickly enough.

Euron had traveled the seas for years; there were many places he could have stashed Yara, but Theon knew his uncle's threat of killing her wasn't an empty one. Yara Greyjoy was Euron's biggest threat. She was the only one who could contest his rule. Theon guessed his uncle would keep his sister close by.

So he followed his uncle's fleet from a safe distance, taking care to never been seen. He was surprised to find them not headed for the Iron Islands but east.

What business did his uncle have in Essos?

The fleet landed in Braavos, and Theon's questions increased. What business would bring Euron Greyjoy to this city? He had said that he was fleeing. It didn't surprise Theon that had been a lie. But what was he doing here of all places? Could this have something to do with Cersei Lannister? What did it mean?

"What should we do?" one of the crew asked him.

Another answered for Theon, "We should take Euron's ship, find Yara."

Theon answered, "We don't know Yara is on Euron's ship. Falling into a trap won't help anyone."

Theon knew his response wasn't what any of the Ironborn wanted to hear, but he didn't care. He was thinking of something else. They needed help to overtake Euron and his men. Now that they were back in Essos, they had access to help that wasn't preparing for a fight with the dead.

He yelled to his shipmates, "Prepare to set sail. We make for Meereen!"

It was time to take advantage of their alliance with Daenerys Targaryen.

**Arya Stark**

She was searching for him and sees him working and making new blades for the upcoming war, she saw his muscles and she hated to admit but she liked what she was seeing.

She decides to walk closer and sees him working on a new blade "Good Morrow my lady" Gendry greeted her with a small smirk on his face.

Arya looks at him like she wanted to kill him, Arya gave him a lookup and down, trying to stay unimpressed. She looked at the work in his hand. "What's that then?"

"It's an Arkth," Gendry told her. "Dothraki weapon. Kind of hard to make, the balance is weird." Gendry answered.

Arya nodded, picking up one of the weapons. She'd seen them before in Braavos but never used one. She swung it around with an expertise Gendry had never seen from her. She wasn't a fan of the curved blade but figured it was used properly on a horse. She set it down again, glancing at Gendry's reaction.

He looked impressed, but mostly just happy, that small smile still on his lips. Arya repressed her smile in return. Gendry Waters didn't need to know that he meant anything to her. He said, "I met your brother, the king."

Arya couldn't stop her smile at the mention of her brother, "Jon? What did you think of him?"

She decided she might have to hate Gendry if he didn't like Jon. "He's all right. I like him. Shorter than I thought he'd be."

Good, Arya thought. She was glad she didn't have to kill Gendry. Though it gave her an idea. "Did Jon say anything about the Dragon Queen when you guys traveled together? You know, campfire talk between the men?"

Gendry blushed. "Ladies shouldn't know about such things." He said trying to sound embarrassed.

Arya rolled her eyes. "I'm not a lady. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"You're a Stark. That means you're a lady." Gendry said trying not to laugh.

"I spent several moons in company with the Hound. Nothing you said around a campfire could shock me, Gendry." Arya said.

Gendry smiled. "That's probably true. He was with us beyond the wall too. Funny how we all ended up at the same place."

"Not really," Arya shrugged. "The fight is up here."

Gendry nodded, picking up one of the weapons he was forging to work on it as he talked. "Well, we didn't much talk about the queen, being as she hates my guts. Or would, if she knew I existed." Arya frowned, just realizing that was probably true. "The king just told me to send a message for her to save us when we got into a spot of trouble."

And she had saved them. Her brother was alive because of Daenerys Targaryen. Arya could never forget that, no matter what she found out about the queen. "That's it?" She asked thinking that there must be more.

Gendry shrugged, "I don't know. I guess the wilding made a comment about her cunt probably tasting like fire which pissed off Jon and that Mormont fellow." Gendry's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said. "Shit, oh bugger. I shouldn't say that kind of stuff to a lady. I just forget."

"I'm not a lady," Arya repeated. She popped up to sit on Gendry's workbench, which he didn't seem to like but didn't tell her to get off of it. "Anything exciting happens beyond the wall?"

Gendry chuckled. "Well, I saw an undead bear get put on fire."

Arya's eyebrow raised and Gendry told her the tale. That led to his talk about what had happened with the brotherhood and how he'd ultimately ended up back in Flea Bottom.

"What about you?" he asked, finished with another arakh. "What have you been up to since we last saw each other?" Gendry asked curiously.

Arya shifted, unsure of how much she should tell him. "Went to Braavos, learned how to fight. Came back here, saw Hot Pie, and then headed back to Winterfell."

Gendry's eyebrow raised and he walked up to her, invading her space. "That was a shit story. Shouldn't ladies be better at stories than Flea Bottom bastards?" Gendry said with a grin.

Arya shoved him away. "Fuck off."

Gendry put on a fake shocked face. "Such language from a lady's mouth, what would your septa say?" He said with a half-mocking tone.

Arya laughed, really laughed, for the first time she could remember in a long time. Gendry and she fell into an easy rhythm of conversation.

"I couldn't care less what should think, I would have probably do things in the wrong way just to annoy her" she answered and saw Gendry laugh.

"I will leave now, I need to talk with my sister," she said with a cold tone the last part and left.


	11. Targaryen Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for short chapter but I’m having problems with my health.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

She woke up with Jaehearys's hands around her naked body, she felt safe staying like this with him, it felt like a fire inside her that awoke every time Jae was close to her, A fire she never felt with anyone We're Dragons, We're Fire she thought and kiss his lips softly.

She sees a smile on Jae's face, "You know we might get late" he said kissing her passionately in the lips.

"That will be a problem if you think that I care" she responded and purred at his touch, he starts kissing her neck, she moans "What would they think?" He asked and bites her neck softly leaving a mark for everyone to see.

"I don't care we're King and Queen, we can stay all day here and no one would dare to say anything" she responded with a smirk, feeling her heat building between her legs, she was already wet and ready for him.

He smiles as he kisses her breasts "I think I want" he said smiling and kissing and licking her nipple.

She could hardly think at this, she needed him now "Please Fuck Me Nephew" She said begging.

"What a naughty mouth" Jae responded and suddenly thrust his cock in her wet pussy, she gasped "OHH FUCK" she moaned loudly.

Jae kiss her cheek and whispers in her ear while moving his hips "What is that you want?" He asked with a smirk.

Dany loved his games but right now "FUCK ME" She responded loudly and Jae gladly thrust faster and harder.

Daenerys and Jaehearys reached the main hall together, Dany wanted to hold his hand but Jae said that they don't need to add wood in the fire, Dany rolled her eyes at that, she knew that maybe almost the whole Winterfell knew they love each other.

She looks at everyone's face, Tyrion was looking at her worried, she remembered that Jaime Lannister wasn't coming here with an army, she would wait until he comes to show it to Tyrion that he was a failure, Nothing Else.

She had talked with Jae last night about what Bran said.

' _"What will we do about Sansa?" Dany asked quietly looking at Jae, she hated that this was happening, she didn't like Sansa but she was still Jae's sis... cousin and Dany didn't wanted him to lose more._

_Jae looks at her thinking about, his face was tired "After we defeat The Night King, you and me, we will leave The North along with the army and take King's Landing, no more playing safe, if you didn't listen to Tyrion, King's Landing would already belong to you and we would have a much larger army here, No, we attack The Red Keep with your dragons and defeat Cersei" Jae answered not looking at her._

_"Our dragons" she said softly, "the dragons are ours not just mine" she reminded him with a smile. He smiled back and kissed her lips which lead to another round of lovemaking. '_

She looks at Arya who was smiling at her At least one of them is kind to me she thought happy. Arya was also glaring at Sansa with a cold look, Sansa on the other hand had a smirk on her face, and her eyes shining triumph.

Dany knew exactly what was in her mind, Dany knew what Sansa's plan might be, she knew she hopes her to die and Jae survive and then marry him to become Queen of Seven Kingdoms, Daenerys noticed the way she was looking at her Jae, she was looking with lust, all the titles she could have through him.

Jae had told her how Sansa had treated him when they were kids, Dany knew that Sansa hasn't changed, despite everything she was still the power hungry whore who lost her direwolve and still trusted Joffrey, betrayed her own father for Joffrey.

Daenerys was disgusted by Sansa, if she was anyone else, she would have no problem to burn her alive for treating her love like that.

Daenerys had no doubt now that Jaehearys was supposed to die in the Battle for Winterfell so Sansa would become The Queen.

Dany knew Jae still saw Winterfell and The Starks as a home but if Sansa dared to do anything, she would not hesitate to use her dragon to make sure nothing happens to him or her.

Dany sits close to Jaehearys and noticed the frown in almost all of Lord's faces, they were looking at her like she had some plague.

Missandei was looking at her with a smile.

The hall was very silent and no one really was talking to anyone, Jae was holding her hand under the table making her feel better.

After some time of silence she looks at Jae "I will be with my Dothraki today Jon, I would wanted you to come too" she said quietly.

"Of course Dany" he answered quietly.

Dany was worried that to the Dothraki, strength is everything, she was afraid that her blood riders might ask him in a fight to see if he was worthy of her, she knew if they asked him, he would need to agree otherwise he would look weak in front of her people and she knew Jaehearys would never refuse a challenge.

After a few moments, she left the hall along with four unsullied soldiers guarding her, Grey Worm has been extra protective towards her since the attack and she couldn't blame him.

She reached outside and soon Jaehearys came too, she smiled when she saw him, he smiled back, she dismissed the guards when Jaehearys came and together starts walking towards the Dothraki Camp.

The camp was outside the walls of Winterfell, almost everyone was calling them savages.

She then saw her dragons flying around, she knew they wanted her to spend time with her, Rhaegal especially wanted Jae's attention, he still hasn't ride Rhaegal and that made him wanting his attention even more.

We might fly together today, after We spend some time with The Dothraki Dany thought as they reached the camp.

"Dany, I would wanted to meet Rhaegal again soon" he said suddenly.

She turns to him "You want to?" She asked amused.

He nodded "Is been weeks since and I would wanted to show you that I have Dragon Blood" he said.

She smiled "You don't need to prove me anything Jae, I know you're A Dragon" She responded proudly.

As they reached The Dothraki.

**I’m sorry for Short Chapter but I’m having problems with my health**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking to start a new story where Rhaegar Won but Ned stole Jon.


	12. Dragon Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehearys proves himself to The Dothraki and rides two dragons.  
> Arya spars with Lyanna Mormont.  
> Sansa schemes her rise to power.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

She and Jae reached the Dothraki camp and she sees them doing their jobs, some of them fighting, the smell of roasted meat and blood could be noticed from afar.

Her people were looking at her with awe, some of them bow their heads in respect but she noticed some Dothraki warriors were looking at Jae with interest, she knew what they were all thinking.

She knew that they most know Jae was her lover and they only follow strength.

Jae was very good with a sword, she had no doubts but she didn't want to risk anything but at the same time, they would never follow Jae if he refused a challenge.

Daenerys and Jaehearys reach the main tent and are greeted by her blood riders, who look at her with respect and doubt to Jae.

Jaehearys was keeping his chin high and not backing away and showing no fear in his eyes.

"Ajjin everything she orders?(is everything in order?)" she asked with a Queen's voice showing authority.

"Sek Khaleesi, yeri chomak hash ready tat lajat ha yer( yes Khaleesi your people are ready to fight for you)" Khoqo answered with respect then his eyes go to Jaehearys.

"Ajjin mae yeri bedmate? ( is he your bedmate?)" he asked studying Jae's body.

"Mae ajjin yeri Khal( he's your Khal)" Daenerys answered harshly.

He takes a step closer looking at Jaehearys who was ready to fight.

"Anha zala jin challenge, ataki qoy wins( I want a challenge, first blood wins)" He said harshly trying to sound strong.

Jaehearys looks at her not understanding what he said to him "He wants a challenge with you, Jaehearys, first blood wins" Daenerys answered before Jae could ask.

Jae nods in agreement "I accept" Jae answered Walking further away and making some distance between him and the blood rider.

"Mae accepts( he accepts)" Dany said.

He walks close to Jae and he pulls out longclaw ready to strike.

Her blood rider attacks first but Jaehearys quickly dodge it and attacks him which he quickly moves away before Jae could hit him.

Dany was looking closely and afraid that Jae might get injured, The blood rider attacks again and again but Jae dodge all his attacks, he keeps dancing around him and that starts annoying the blood rider who attacks again but Jae quickly dodge and with a move slice his arm close to his shoulder

The blood rider looks surprised but with respect in his eyes, he kneels on both knees, Jae looks at her confused.

"Cut his braid, you have won," Daenerys said.

Jaehearys nods and with his dagger, he cuts her blood rider's braid.

Her Dothraki starts cheering and calling him different names and she released a breath, she didn't know she was holding. She was very happy that Jae was viewed as strong too by her people and soon the whole of Westeros will know their strength. The Strength of Dragonlords.

She walks over to him and kisses him on the lips, she knew he was surprised by her action but he kissed her back.

She pulls away and sees that he was embarrassed to do that in front of so many people. "You have shown strength, my love, in their eyes, you're their Khal" she whispered to his mouth. He smiled and kiss her again.

This time she was the one who was surprised.

**Arya Stark**

She was hitting dummies with all her strength, she was angry with Sansa. She talked with her again today in the morning but she didn't listen. Saying again that Daenerys was just trying to get The North that belonged to them.

She didn't know what to do but the cold and the cold winds weren't helping.

"My lady...?" Brienne's questioning tone shook Arya from her thoughts. Arya looked at her. The woman stood beside her, armored in fine, lobstered steel and wielding a thick quarterstaff. Her straw blonde hair was tussled and messy from the morning's drills in the yard. Jon had charged the two with the training of Winterfell's woman. Washerwoman and cooks would not be marching in the field beside the Unsullied and Northmen, of course, but should the battle reach Winterfell's walls they would defend their home.

Thus, Arya Stark and Brienne of Tarth, with the assistance of her squire Podrick Payne, drilled the women day after day, teaching them to fight. Many had mastered the basics by now, learning how to properly hold a shield and sword, how to parry a blow, and how to lunge and stab and slash. With most the tourney swords taken by the men, the women were left with whatever they could find: daggers, old quarterstaffs, even straight tree branches. I trained with a piece of wood, she mused. It does not matter, as long as they have steel and dragonglass when the time comes.

"We should spar in pairs," she responded to Brienne, "have each fighter face another of her own age and height, if there's a match." She looked around to find a willing partner, but the Winter Town and serving girls would not do for such an activity. Who would have the courage to strike a lady? Only Brienne could match her in skill, yet that would not do either. Their fights, though exhilarating, often proved a distraction to those around them. Brienne would instead pace around the women and offer instruction.

Arya puffed hot air from her nostrils in amusement as she considered the group before her. There was young Lorra, one of the keep's serving girls. She was small and shy, seldom meeting Arya's eyes, but she fought well enough. Old Innis from the kitchens was here too, though she swung her rolling pin far too slow to have any real effect. There were a number of Umber women too, though Arya had not learned their names just yet.

Arya continued to survey the group and saw Fyona, a maid with red-brown hair closer to Sansa in age and near enough as beautiful. A drunken Dustin soldier had tried to force himself upon her not three nights past, yet she had beat him back with her banded wooden club and escaped. That little tale filled Arya with an odd sense of pride. Perhaps these drills were working. Here was Fyona, ready to train and fight while her attacker lay bruised and chained up in the kennels awaiting judgement. Arya would have slit his throat for the offense, but Sansa and Jon would no doubt find some lesser sentence to hand the man.

Wintefell's cells were full of other offenders; thieves stealing extra rations and whatnot. All Northmen too, to their shame. The Unsullied and Dothraki kept to their camps. Even when faced with an unnatural, deadly foe, the men of Westeros acted like undisciplined fools. Arya hoped the women were made of sterner stuff.

"Each of you should find a sparring partner," Brienne's voice rang clear across the yard. Slowly, even reluctantly, the women paired off and stood opposite their chosen foe. She set her eyes on young Lyanna Mormont. Fierce, willful, and highborn, she'll do fine. Arya walked to Lyanna and gave her a wicked smile.

"Think you can strike me?" she teased. The young lady of Bear Island turned to meet her gaze and offered a vicious glare. The two girls were close enough in age to merit a friendship, but Arya would not have described their interactions as the beginnings of such. Both were stern, stubborn, and serious. Yet both respected the other as well.

"Think I can beat you, more like," she retorted. Arya grinned.

"The goal is the strike your foe without being struck yourself. Anywhere but the head, if you please. The healing rooms are full enough as it is. You may begin when ready." The yard came alive with the subtle scrapes of leather boots against frozen mud and light clattering of wooden weapons clashing in a pitiful mock battle.

Arya faced Lyanna as the younger girl, wooded blade in hand, lunged forward without so much as a word. Arya had not even picked up her own practice blade from where it lay on the ground. She spun on her heel and easily danced aside. Lyanna brought the blade back and swung again, using both hands to guide the wooden blade in a great sweeping arch. Arya twirled, spinning out of the way of the oncoming blow and off to her foe's unguarded left side, grinning all the while.

Lynna grunted in frustration and regained her footing. She brought her weapon up over her head and stepped forward with her left foot, putting her entire weight behind the downward blow. Arya watched sword descend with some amusement before stepping aside and letting it crash to the frozen earth with a dull thud.

Arya placed her hands behind her back, inviting further attacks with the overconfident, mocking gesture. Lyanna's eyes shone with fury as she drew the sword back and prepared to swing again. Then she threw it down and charged, yelling some incoherent battle cry. The unorthodox attack took Arya off guard for a moment. A moment was all that was needed. Lyanna crashed into Arya, her momentum sending both girls into the dirt. Small fists wailed against Arya's padded leather jerkin as Lyanna pressed her advantage, scoring blow after blow against her foe.

Recovering from the shock of the attack, Arya shifted her feet and bent her knees, pushing against the ground and twisting her torso, forcing Lyanna off her and regaining her footing in one fluid motion. The girl looked upward in surprise but made to resume the offensive.

Then a deep, booming laugh cut through the din of mock battle and the steady beat of blood pumping through Arya's ears. She looked to the side of the keep were Ser Jorah Mormont stood, arms crossed over his heaving breastplate as he smiled and laughed at the scene. The knight's mirth shook the two combatants out of their furies and Lyanna stood, dusting herself off.

Jorah approached the pair just as Brienne made her way over. "That's one way to do it," he laughed softly as he stooped to retrieve Lyanna's discarded sword and handed it back to his little cousin. He looked at Arya and gave her a smile as well.

Arya liked the old knight, though she had only spoken with him a few times. They had twice talked over meals in the hall. One morning she had found herself next to him as they were served cooked quail eggs and dried fruits from the cellars, along with the normal ration of brown bread. He has asked her about her childhood in Winterfell and she his time in Essos after her lord father had chased him from the North. Many of his tales were not particularly pleasant, but she enjoyed them nonetheless.

**Jaehearys Targaryen**

He and Daenerys were walking closer to Rhaegal and Drogon, around them were black bones of animals they have eaten, Rhaegal was pushing one of the bones around with his head and making strange noises, Jae was sure Rhaegal might still be hungry, He had met him when they arrived on White Harbor but he hasn't spent time with him since then.

Daenerys told him that Rhaegal wanted to meet with him again and possibly ride him.

In all his life, Jae never thought he would get to ride a dragon.

They got closer and both Rhaegal and Drogon starts getting closer, Drogon gets closer to Dany while Rhaegal was just looking at him and smell him, "Don't be afraid" Dany said with a reassuring tone.

Jaehearys nods his head and takes a step closer but not close enough yet. Jae feels his heart on his throat and trying to act strong, Rhaegal gets closer to him and Jae reaches out his hand, Rhaegal lets him touch him and he purrs in his touch like a common house cat.

"He likes you," She said happily looking at him and Rhaegal, Jae smiles at the dragon and Rhaegal lowers his shoulder to him, Jae looks at Dany confused "He wants you to ride him," she said as she makes her way to Drogon's neck.

Rhaegal looks at him like 'What are you waiting for?' He swallows a huge breath and makes his way to the shoulder, he grabs some spikes and climbs up using them to support him.

He grabs one on top of Rhaegal's neck and just sits there, not believing it.

Jae smiles and looks at Daenerys who was looking very happy and touching Drogon's head.

"How should I tell him to fly?" Jae asked grabbing the spikes, "Sōvegon(Fly)" Daenerys responded.

Jae swallows a huge breath "Sōvegon(Fly)" He said and Rhaegal spreads his wings and starts flying.

Jae feels the cold wind hitting his face as the dragon flies faster, he closes his eyes but holds on to the spikes to not fall.

He feels from the position he's sitting that Rhaegal was flying higher and higher, then he stops and flies slower, he slowly opens his eyes and sees the most beautiful landscape in the world. He sees mountains in front of him covered in snow, from up here he could see very far, he looks down and couldn't believe just how much high they were, Jae could see Winterfell from behind and looks like a tiny castle going away from him.

Jaehearys could understand why Targaryens must have felt like gods from up here.

He looks behind him and notices Daenerys flying close to them, he couldn't clearly see her face but he knew she was smiling and so was he.

_Oh, mother if only you were here with me, to see something so beautiful_ he thought sadly.

 _Targaryens will rise again father and no one will stop me and Dany_ , Jaehearys swore to himself.

He notices Rhaegal moving his wings closer to his body, before Jae could understand what Rhaegal wanted to do, he starts flying straight down, Jaehearys holds very hard on the spikes and very hard to keeps his eyes open, as they keep falling for a moment Jae thought Rhaegal wasn't able to fly and they were both falling and hit the ground but Rhaegal spreads his wings again and flies again close to some mountains, Jae opens his eyes again and sees a good spot and they both land there.

He quickly jumps from Rhaegal, hardly breathing, he falls to his knees heavily breathing and trying to calm himself. He feels Dany's hand on his shoulder "You're alright Jaehearys" she asked concerned and putting her hands on his face to make him look at her.

He catches his breath and nods his head "I'm fine Dany" he said and gets up and turns to Rhaegal who was playing with Drogon.

"Never fly that high again," Jae said to Rhaegal who turns his head to him and lowers his head.

After a few moments "Don't worry Rhaegal" he said and starts walking towards a Waterfall with Dany's hand on his arm.

"You completely ruined horses for me," Jae said, and Dany giggles.

"It almost seems like he knew where I wanted to go," Jae said curiously.

"Drogon knows where I want to go and knows who to attack when I'm riding, is almost like we have a" "Bond" Jae finished for her and Dany nods in agreement.

They keep walking towards the waterfall "Being up there, it felt like nothing before, it felt like everything was yours like the whole world was yours, it felt like freedom" Jae said.

"We're Targaryens we don't answer to neither god nor men," Daenerys said quietly.

Jaehearys looks at her with a questioning look.

"My brother Viserys used to say that to me when we were little, I think this was said by the dragonlords, from our ancestors, who rode dragons and were gods among men," Dany said with a sad smile.

Jae nods in agreement "I would agree to that" Jaehearys said seriously and kissing her forehead.

She smiles at him and looks at the waterfall "Let's get closer" she said amused.

They walk behind the waterfall and there they find a small cave, there was a big pool, Jae looks around and is quite dark but beautiful, Dany walks to the pool, she removes her red glove and touches the water "Is very warm" she said with a seductive smile.

Jae walks closer and puts his hand on the water, he nods "Yes is very warm" he said in agreement and looks at Daenerys who was removing the laces of her white dress.

"Dany," he said but knowing what she was doing.

She walks closer to him, her dress was open, "Seeing you ride a dragon, my Jae, now I want you to ride me" she said slowly removing the belt of his clothes.

He kisses her on the lips, his tongue seeking entrance that she gladly gives him, she moans in his mouth and that sends the blood in his cock, making him hard.

He pulls away and removes all her clothes, he touches her breasts, her ass, squeezing them, he kisses her again and she walks to the water, it was deep enough for them and warm enough.

He joins her and kisses her again "My Dany," he said and kissing her neck making her moan.

"Fuck Me Jaehearys," she said with a commanding tone, he thrust a finger in her wet core, she moans louder, and Jae was sure she was moaning louder than she had in the boat or Winterfell.

He thrust one more finger and moves his fingers, inside out, "YESS YES JAE" she moans even louder almost screaming.

He feels she's close, he removes his fingers, and before she's able to protest, he thrust his cock deep in her sex making her gasp and moan.

"Fuck Me HARDER" she commands and he gladly thrust faster.

He feels he's close and both cum at the same time, Jaehearys spreads his seed inside her cunt making her scream his name.

They both breathe heavily "I Love You Jaehearys Targaryen" she said looking at his purple eyes filled with lust and love.

"I Love You to Daenerys Targaryen" he responded and kiss her sweet lips.

"I don't care, if you're my nephew, or if you were my uncle or my brother, I'm yours and you're mine," she said and kiss him again.

**Sansa Stark**

She was sitting in her room alone, waiting for Lord Glower, she was happy that he had agreed to talk with her about The Targaryen Whore and The Bastard King as he called Jon or it was Jaehearys now.

To say she was surprised to know that Her father lied to everyone was an understatement, she was surprised but happy at the same time.

Now through Jon, she could have everything she ever wanted, To be Queen of The Seven Kingdoms, as she should have been from the very beginning if only Joffrey didn’t turn out to be ruthless and Mad King Reborn but now she could marry someone far better, who was better looking and very hot, and she knew to manipulate Jon would be very easy.

He’s just like my father when it comes to honor, if she can make him to fuck her at least once, she will get pregnant and Jon would never let his children be Bastard.

As for the dragon whore, if she was lucky, she would die fighting the frozen corpses, if that didn’t work, revealing who Jon is to the lords, would be a good idea. All the lords will push him for the throne and they will want a Northern Queen like her and not a whore like the dragon queen.

Soon she would have everything, a handsome husband, and Become Queen.

The door opens and Lord Glower walks inside, he looked very angry like always.

“How can I help you, my lady?” He asked with a furious tone.

She smiles at him and fills a glass with wine for him “What do you think about the decision of my brother to bend the knee to the Dragon Queen?” She asked trying to sound emotionless and not angry.

She sees his anger raising “He betrayed The North, he betrayed our trust, he betrayed his brother Robb, his father The Honorable Ned Stark for a Dragon Ass” he responded angrily.

“I agree with you my lord and I want the same as you, The North Independence,” she said with a smirk.

He looks at her almost like studying her face “What is that you want?” He asked.


End file.
